New Developments
by Catherine Beverly
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**New Developments**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. .**

**Chapter 1**

'Clack' the door to Yuki's apartment slammed shut after Shuichi as he returned home from work. Shuichi noted that the apartment was quieter than usual, so he concluded that Yuki must be out. His suspicious where confirmed when Shuichi entered the kitchen, looking for a snack, when he saw the note on the refrigerator door.

"Brat,

Out with editor.

Be back by midnight.

Don't touch anything.

-Yuki"

Shuichi sighed. What the hell was there to touch anyway? He grabbed a cookie and some milk and flopped down on Yuki's sofa. He slowly nibbled on the cookie while he thought of something he could do. He could clean?

No… the apartment was already clean. Besides, he didn't feel like it anyway. He could make dinner? No… Yuki wouldn't be back until midnight, he remembered. Shuichi groaned as he thought about what he could possibly do to occupy himself until his lover returned home.

After a moment, he lit up. His Nittle Grasper DVD's! He could watch them a few times. He never tired of watching his idol, Ryuichi Sakuma performing. There was just something about him that captivated you. Shuichi jumped up and headed off to his room, where he kept his things. Once there, Shuichi desperately searched through his belongings, having no luck. Where the hell were those DVD's?

Shuichi kicked his bed stand, frustrated. Now, of all times, he couldn't be able to find them. He sat down on his bed and sulked. That's right… he remembered. He lent the DVD's to Tatsuha, Yuki's Ryuichi Sakuma obsessed little brother.

Shuichi sighed. It's not like he could go get them back right now, for Tatsuha lived in Kyoto. Tatsuha would bring them back the next time he came to Tokyo to visit his brother, or on other business. Or so he said. Shuichi cringed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for him to trust Tatsuha to bring them back when he said he would.

Shuichi then dug through his other belongings, looking for something, anything he could do. No luck. Shuichi frowned. Maybe he should go out. Hang with Hiro or something. Shuichi headed towards the phone and dialled Hiro's number. 'Pick up, pick up' Shuichi prayed silently. He didn't pick up. Shuichi cursed. Hiro was probably out with Ayaka or something.

Shuichi picked himself up off of his bed, and he started for the door. Maybe he'd just wander the streets. He stopped when he saw Yuki's empty room. His laptop was sitting right on top of Yuki's desk, looking inviting. Shuichi could practically see the light bulb turn on above his head. He would play on Yuki's laptop. He's bound to have some good games on there. Shuichi glanced at the clock. 8:00 p.m. He had plenty of time to play some games, and get off before Yuki got home.

He plopped himself down into the computer chair and turned on the laptop. He drummed his fingers along the edge of the desk as he waited for it to start up. Once it did, Shuichi grabbed the mouse and searched the programs list for games. None… not even solitaire. What the hell? Doesn't Yuki ever play games? Shuichi sighed and was about to press the shut down button, when he saw that Yuki's laptop had internet.

Shuichi clicked it, hoping maybe he could find some good online games. Shuichi went to his favourite search engine, Google, and searched 'fun things to do online'. He got a lot of results. Shuichi clicked the first result that said 'List of fun things to do when you're bored online.' The list was somewhat lengthy and Shuichi didn't feel up to reading the whole list, so he concentrated on the top 5 things. He read them aloud to himself.

"1. Create your own web pages using various sources including myspace, bebo, piczo, etc." Shuichi ignored that one. He went on to the next one.

"2. Chat online." Shuichi was interested in that one, so he clicked the link under it. It brought him to a site that said 'Pick a chat room to go to.'

There was a chat room for dating, one for sports, one for music, one for TV, one for books, one for photography, and the list went on. Shuichi settled for the music chat room. He clicked the link.

A screen came up that said 'Pick a username.' Shuichi typed in a random username beside the link. It was 'BadLuck4Life.' Shuichi watched as he entered the chat room. He wasn't the only one in the chat room. Along the side it said there were 3 others. The last post however, was 8 minutes ago.

'_Hello? Is anybody there?' _Shuichi typed. Surely, after a few minutes, Shuichi got a response.

'_Yeah. Sup?' _It was from someone with the username 'NittleGrasperFan1' Shuichi got excited.

'_You love Nittle Grasper too?' _he typed quickly.

'_Yeah. You're a Bad Luck fan then?' _The person replied. Shuichi snickered.

'_You could say that…'_ he replied. If he told the other person who he was, they obviously wouldn't believe him.

'_What's your ASL?' _the other person asked. Shuichi froze. What did that mean?

'_What does that mean?' _Shuichi typed.

'_Age, sex, location… Meaning how old are you, male or female, and where you live.'_ The person answered. Oh. Shuichi typed his answer.

'_I'm 19. I'm a guy. I'm in Tokyo.'_

'_Cool. I'm 16/Guy/Kyoto' _

'_Oh. Cool.' _Shuichi grinned. He liked this chatting thing. It was fun.

'_You don't usually chat online, do you? _the person asked.

'_No. I'm just really bored.' _Shuichi replied.

'_Ah. So, what's your name?'_ the person asked. Shuichi froze. Should he say? No. He wouldn't believe him.

'_I could tell you, but you probably wouldn't believe me. You'd say I was some poser or something.'_

'_If you're Ryuichi Sakuma, tell me now!'_

'_Haha. No.'_

'_Aw, darn.'_ At this, Shuichi had to laugh.

'_What about you, what's your name?'_

'_I'm not telling unless you tell first.'_

'_Fine. I guess I'll never know you're name.'_

'_Fine. Be that way.'_

Shuichi contined chatting with this guy for a while. He was having so much fun that he didn't realize what time it was until he heard Yuki's car pull into the driveway.

"Shit!" he cried. He quickly typed farewell to his new friend after giving him his e-mail address. Shuichi cleared the history and shut the laptop down.

He hurried into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. He pulled a blanket over his head and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep.

Yuki obviously didn't suspect anything, for he walked by Shuichi with a grunt and headed towards his laptop. Shuichi sighed inwardly. That was too close. If Yuki knew or suspected that Shuichi had been on his laptop, he would kick him out for sure.

Before Shuichi went to sleep, he thought about his new friend from Kyoto, and how excited he was for them to be able to e-mail each other. Shuichi fell asleep with a gentle smile on his small delicate face.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOo-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

End CH 1. TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

**New Developments**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. .**

**Chapter 2**

Shuichi didn't wake up pleasantly at all. First of all, he seemed to be laying stomach on the floor uncomfortably. Secondly, he had a splitting headache. Must have been from staring at the computer screen for so long, he assumed. Shuichi quietly got up, careful not to wake Yuki, and he changed his clothes and grabbed a snack. With that, he hurried off to work. Surprisingly, Shuichi wasn't late. In fact, he was quite early. Only Sakano and K were present.

"Shindo-kun! You're early!" Sakano gasped.

"Hai." Shuichi replied, walking down and taking a seat at the table.

"Uhgg." Shuichi groaned, covering his head with his hands.

"What's wrong, Shindo-kun?" Sakano cried, hoping Shuichi would be able to sing today. If not, the president would be on his back.

"It's nothing… my head just hurts." Shuichi groaned once more."Why does it hurt, Shu?" a new voice asked. Shuichi looked up to see Hiro coming towards him.

"I-I was on Yuki's laptop all evening." Shuichi told him hesitantly."What were you doing on it?" Hiro asked.

"I-I was really bored, and Yuki wasn't home so I went on it looking for games. I couldn't find any so I went to a chatting website and I chatted with someone." Shuichi told his friend.

"Whoa, Shu. You're being careful right?" Hiro asked anxiously.

"What do you mean?" Shuichi grimaced.

"You're not giving out any personal info are you? That's really bad. The person you're talking to could be a liar and he's really a 50 year old man."

"Ha." Shuichi scoffed. "I only told him my e-mail that's it. That's also all I intend to give him as well."

"I hope so. There's been tons of cases of young people giving out personal information like their address, and then they ended up kidnapped."

"I'm not stupid, Hiro." Shuichi replied. "You're just being overprotective."

"I just worry, that's all." Hiro shrugged. He never mentioned that his own brother was almost kidnapped because of that reason. Shuichi sighed.

"Well, I really like this person. We have a lot in common.""Shu, you know he could be lying about everything."

"I know. But I believe him."

"If you say so Shu, I trust your judgement."

"Arigato Hiro.""No problemo." At that, the door burst open and Suguru entered the room.

"Ready to practice?"

* * *

Shuichi returned home after work, to find Yuki gone again. Shuichi didn't bother to read the note on the fridge. He immediately headed towards Yuki's laptop, hoping his friend was online. To Shuichi's delight, he was. He signed on and they began chatting.

* * *

Hiro jumped off of his motorcycle, placing his helmet on the handlebars. He walked into the nearest building, which happened to be a bar, and he ordered a beer. Hiro looked around casually. Not too busy. He was glad. He hated crowds and noise. Then why was he at a bar? He sighed. He really missed his girlfriend, Ayaka. Since she lived in Kyoto, he didn't see her very often. He sighed and ordered another beer. Hiro was too deep in thought, that he didn't notice when the doors to the bar opened up and a couple entered. After Hiro had enough to drink, he picked up his coat and started towards a door when he saw a familiar figure. Hiro's jaw dropped. It was Yuki Eiri, Shuichi's boyfriend. He was making out with… a woman! Hiro quietly cursed, wishing he'd brought a hat and sunglasses. If the novelist saw him, he would recognize him for sure. Hiro dove behind a plant that was conveniently placed so he could hide and watch Yuki. Yuki was still making out with this woman. So he was cheating on his best friend, was he? He was so going to pay for that. Hiro cringed. How would he break this news to Shuichi? Would he believe him? Hiro imagined several different possibilities.

**(A possible outcome in Hiro's imagination)**

"Shuichi…." Hiro started."Nani?"

"Yuki is cheating on you. I saw him."

"Haha, sure right. He loves me."

"But I saw him, Shu! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'm hurt already! It's your fault! You're just jealous, so you make up phoney stories and lie to me!" Shuichi yelled and he stomped off after giving Hiro the finger.

**(Back to reality)**

Hiro shuddered. He didn't want that. If he were to tell Shuichi what he saw, he would need some kind of proof, right? A picture? Hiro didn't have a camera. Wait though, didn't his cell phone have a camera? He pulled it out. Careful not to be seen, Hiro took a quick picture of Yuki making out with the woman. He saved it and slowly put his cell back in his pocket. Should he actually show this to Shuichi? It was the right thing to do, wasn't it? If Shuichi saw Ayaka cheating on him, Shuichi would tell him, right? Hiro sighed. Of course he would. It didn't matter if it ruined his mood and emotions for a few days of band practice, it was the right thing to do. Right?

* * *

'_I'm coming to Tokyo tomorrow to visit my brother. Wanna meet up?' _

Shuichi's online friend asked him.Shuichi stopped breathing for a minute. Should he? Yuki wouldn't find out. He'd make sure Yuki was out before he left. What harm could it do? He suddenly remembered Hiro's comment about him being a 50 year old kidnapper. His friend couldn't possibly. Shuichi shrugged. He was willing to take the risk. **(A/n: I have to do this for this fic, but under no circumstances you should meet someone online in real life. A little safety tip. )**

'_Alright. Where and when?'_ Shuichi typed back.

'_Do you know any good café's in Tokyo? Heh… I still don't know your name y'know.'_

'_Um sure. There's 'Café Gogo' it's on ( insert address here)'_

'_Alright… meet you there. Tomorrow evening at 7?'_

'_Yup.'_

'_Well see you then.'_

'_Okay. Night.'_

'_Night.'_

At that, Shuichi logged off and crawled into his sleeping space on the couch. He didn't even wait until Yuki got home this time before he fell asleep. He didn't want to have another big headache.

At work the next day, Shuichi kept very quiet. About meeting his internet friend, at least. He didn't want Hiro to get mad at him, give him another long lecture, or worse yet, forbid him from going. Not that he wouldn't anyway. It's a free country, after all. Right? Shuichi sighed. Practice was going along quite smoothly until a strange disturbance occurred. The strange disturbance being Tohma Seguchi himself.

"Shindo-san, I would like to speak with you." Tohma told the singer. Shuichi nodded weakly.

"H-Hai." Shuichi followed Tohma, after being given a sympathetic glance from Hiro. After Shuichi was gone, Hiro was mentally cursing himself. He was having much difficulty finding the courage to go up and tell Shuichi about what he saw.

At president Seguchi's office, Shuichi was surprised to find Taki Aizawa there as well.

"What is it, Seguchi? We're kind of busy." Taki frowned, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I have the pleasure to announce, that by fans request, Bad Luck and ASK will be doing a joint concert." Tohma announced, a small grin upon his face. At this, Shuichi and Taki's mouths both dropped open.

"With his kid? No freaking way!""You gotta be kidding me, a concert with droopy eyes, I'd rather die!" both singers cried out at the same time. Upon noticing this, they glared at each other.

"Now, now. It's not going to be anything major. Each band will perform 5 songs from their new album, and then both bands will come together for one final song in the end." Tohma explained, possibly out of patience.

"No way!"

"No way in hell!" They glared at each other again.

"Well, well. You better get along for this, or else. It was the fans request after all. If I find out that you two are not cooperating, then I shall deal with it in ways you won't like it. I hope you will give the news to your band members, good day. I have stuff to do." Tohma said. Shuichi and Taki both grumbled and headed out of the room and towards their separate studios. After giving his band members the unfortunate news, Shuichi headed home.

Yuki wasn't home. No surprise there. Shuichi sighed. They never got to spend any time together lately. While trying to forget about his ASK worries, Shuichi changed his clothes and sat on the couch while watching the clock. He would go meet his internet friend in just a half hour. Shuichi figured he should leave in a few minutes. Just in case he was held up. He didn't want to be late. Shuichi was shook out of his thoughts when he heard banging on the front door.

"Aniki? Shuichi? Anyone home?" called a voice. Shuichi sighed. He opened the door.

"Tatsuha, Yuki's out and I'm about to leave as well. By the way, where are my Nittle Grasper DVD's I lent you?" Shuichi asked, annoyed.

"Er… I don't have them. Sorry." Tatsuha grinned. Shuichi sighed.

"Well, I gotta go." Shuichi pushed past Tatsuha and headed for the sidewalk."Where are you going?" Tatsuha asked, catching up to Shuichi."Nowhere." Shuichi replied casually.

"What time is it?" Tatsuha asked.

"Er… 6:52." Shuichi replied. At this, Tatsuha paled.

"Shit!" he cried and ran off. Shuichi shrugged and continued towards the café where he would be meeting his internet friend. As soon as he got there, he saw Tatsuha waiting in front of the doors to the café.

"What the hell?" Tatsuha cried out when he saw Shuichi. "Are you stalking me?" Shuichi quickly shook his head.

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know… it just seems like you are.""Well, this is where I was going."

"No way."

"Yup, if you've got a problem with it, then beat it.""Well, I'm waiting for someone." Tatsuha told Shuichi casually.

"Oh really. So am I."

"I see." Both boys waited for about a half hour, and then they started to panic.

"Ah, I guess I'm going. Looks like I got stood up." Tatsuha sighed. He put his hands in his pocket and headed off. Shuichi kicked the wall of building. Maybe meeting this person in real life wasn't such a good idea after all. He headed after Tatsuha.

"Tatsuha! Wait up." Shuichi called towards his lover's younger brother. Tatsuha looked back at Shuichi."Eh?"

"I-I got stood up too." Shuichi sighed.

"Stood up? So you were cheating on my brother?" Tatsuha looked angry for a moment.

"N-No. It wasn't a date. I was just waiting to meet someone I met online…" Shuichi sighed.

"I know it wasn't a good idea, the person I met could be a 50 year old man or something, but-" Shuichi stopped when he saw the knowing, yet surprised smirk on Tatsuha's face.

"BadLuck4Life?" he asked. Shuichi's jaw dropped and his face paled noticeably.

"N-No way! NittleGrasperFan1? I was talking to you, online, Tatsuha?"

Ch 2 END.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

New Developments

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :D**

**Chapter 3**

"No. Way." Shuichi muttered. Shuichi glanced at Tatsuha who had this huge grin on his face. Shuichi just stood there. He didn't know what to think."So Shuichi, shall we go in?" Tatsuha asked, nodded towards the café. Shuichi wondered if that was necessary. I mean, he already knew the guy. Wasn't he excited for this because he thought he was meeting someone new? Or because he actually liked the person he chatted online with? It was Tatsuha… he was chatting online with Yuki's pervert little brother. He couldn't believe it. Shuichi was annoyed at himself for not putting the pieces together. NittleGrasperFan, Kyoto, 16, visiting his brother… He should have known.

"Shuichi?" Tatsuha looked impatient. Annoyed, Shuichi turned around and started back for Yuki's apartment.

"Hey, Shuichi, where are you going?" Tatsuha called out to him, trying to catch up.

"Home." Shuichi replied plainly.

"Don't you want to talk? I mean, we were supposed to meet here?"

"I don't want to." Shuichi mumbled while continuing to walk.

"Why?" Tatsuha asked, trying to keep up with Shuichi.

"I don't want to." Shuichi mumbled again robotically. Tatsuha sighed impatiently.

"Come on, Shuichi. Why don't we hang out for fun? I'm guessing you have nothing better to do, and I know I don't." Tatsuha pleaded. "We don't even have to go to that café, we can go to a bar or something."

"You're underage." Shuichi grumbled.

"I can pass for 18." Tatsuha grinned. "What do you say?""If it'll get you to shut up and leave me be, I'll do it." Shuichi replied.

"Yay!" Tatsuha grabbed Shuichi's arm and tugged him along until they reached Tatsuha's favourite bar in Tokyo.

* * *

At the same bar he was in the previous day, Hiro was standing behind the same plant, watching Yuki with a different woman. Hiro sighed. He really should tell Shuichi about this. He finally decided he would the next day, if he could get the courage to. He took another picture with his phone for proof, if needed. Returning back from his thoughts, Hiro spied as more people entered the bar. Who it was made his mouth turn dry, Tatsuha and Shuichi. Much to Hiro's relief, Shuichi didn't seem to notice Yuki. Or him. Wait, why was Shuichi with Tatsuha? Also, if Shuichi did see Yuki here tonight, wouldn't that mean Hiro wouldn't have to tell Shuichi about Yuki himself. No way. He couldn't let his friend see Yuki. He already looked angry. Hiro finally came to the conclusion that he needed to get Shuichi out of there. Hiro stayed where he was and watched Shuichi. Hiro's opportunity arose when Shuichi got up and headed to the bathroom. Hiro put his sunglasses on and headed over to where Tatsuha was.

"Psst. Tatsuha." Hiro poked the younger boy.

"Hiro-kun?" Tatsuha looked awed.

"You need to get Shuichi out of here." Hiro whispered frantically. "Just trust me."

"Why?" Tatsuha asked, obviously annoyed. Hiro didn't say anything but averted his glance over to where Yuki was. Tatsuha followed his glance and then his jaw dropped.

"No way."

"Yes way. Now please get Shuichi out of here. He'll be devastated if he finds out."

"So what." Tatsuha replied angrily. "That's really none of our business if aniki wants to cheat on Shuichi." Hiro sighed, perplexed."It's Shuichi's business. And Shuichi's business is my business. He's my best friend."

"Did you just find out about this tonight?" Tatsuha asked the guitarist, referring to the fact that Yuki's cheating on Shuichi.

"No." Hiro sighed."If you were really his best friend, you would have told him by now." Tatsuha told Hiro. Hiro grumbled.

"So you're not taking him out?"

"Hell no."

"Fine, then. If Shuichi finds out, prepare to take care of him when he's bawling his eyes out, then really depressed, and wants to commit suicide." Hiro told Tatsuha. Tatsuha's eyes bugged.

"No way. He's that bad?" Hiro nodded.

"It's happened before. Shuichi was in a slump and wouldn't talk to anybody for a week." Tatsuha sighed.

"I don't care. I want to stay at this bar." Tatsuha whined like a kid. Hiro took out his wallet and shoved some money at Tatsuha.

"Take it and leave." Tatsuha's face lit up lightly.

"Alright."

"Good boy. Now go get him and leave." Hiro pointed at the washroom. Tatsuha sighed miserably and got up and headed towards the bathroom. Hiro resumed on spy patrol.

* * *

"Where the hell are you taking me, moron?" Shuichi cried out as Tatsuha grabbed Shuichi's arm and pulled him from the bar, and down the street.

"I don't know." Tatsuha sighed."Can we go back to the bar?" Shuichi asked."No." Tatsuha replied.

"Why not?" Shuichi asked, very annoyed.

"Because… I don't know." Tatsuha replied again.

"What's up with you anyway. You wanted to go to that bar so bad, and we weren't there for 10 minutes and you wanted to leave." Shuichi looked really angry and confused now.

"Uh. Let's just go somewhere else. How about that café?" Tatsuha pulled Shuichi along. Shuichi had no choice but to oblige. When they got to the café, Tatsuha found a table for them.

"Sit. I'll be right back." Tatsuha told Shuichi. Shuichi nodded. Tatsuha headed into the washroom and took out his phone. He dialled a number.

"Tohma?" Tatsuha asked into the phone. He grinned as Tohma replied.

"Listen to this…" Tatsuha then told Tohma about Yuki. There were two main reasons that he did this. One, he loved it when Yuki got into trouble. Especially with his brother in law. Second, in some twisted way, it was for Shuichi. When Tatsuha hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He cackled evilly before returning to Shuichi in the café.

* * *

Yuki was having a pretty good time. The women he was with was annoying and chatty, but hey, she was hot. Yuki knew he should feel at least a little bad for cheating on his 'lover' but he couldn't make himself to. Who cares, anyway. It's not like he'd find out. It's a free world, even. Speak of the devil, Yuki's eyes narrowed. He spotted his brat's best friend spying on him from behind the big plant. Unwillingly, Yuki told the woman he was with that he would be back in a moment. Yuki got up and walked around to where the brat's best friend was spying on him. Yuki tapped Hiro's shoulder. Hiro jumped back and fell over a chair.

"Ah!" Hiro quickly stood up. When he saw Yuki there, his face paled.

"Hey." Yuki started. "You will not say anything to Shuichi." he demanded."S-So what if I do?" Hiro replied sternly.

"If you do, I can mess you up." Yuki threatens.

"Whatever you can do, I can do worse." Hiro threatened back. Yuki and Hiro then stared menacingly at each other. All was interrupted however, when the doors to the bar slammed open and in stormed a steaming Tohma Seguchi. Tohma grabbed Yuki by the ear, and dragged him out of the building. Yuki screamed.

"Help! What the hell, Tohma?" As soon as they were out of the bar, Tohma threw Yuki down on a bench.

"I know that you're cheating on Shindo-san." he told Yuki. Not as calmly as Tohma hoped he would sound."What the hell? Did Nakano tell you?" Tohma shrugged at that.

"Maybe, maybe not." Yuki looked really pissed.

"Does the brat know?"

"Not that I know of. Tatsuha took Shuichi -" he then stopped.

"Tatsuha? What the hell is he doing here?" Yuki fumed.

"Oh, by the way, Tatsuha's here in Tokyo." Tohma finished.

"No way." Yuki groaned.

* * *

"So, Shuichi, how's life?" Tatsuha was trying to get Shuichi to talk to him, for he was being fairly quiet. Oh God, maybe Shuichi did see Yuki with the woman. That was the only explanation for Shuichi's odd behaviour. Shuichi stared at Tatsuha, wondering what his expression was."So, Shuichi." Tatsuha regained his composure. "What made you start chatting online?" Shuichi stared at Tatsuha.

"I was bored." he replied simply.

"Oh." Tatsuha said. "I chat online all the time. This was the first time I wanted to meet with someone I chatted with in real life before though. I never felt that much of a connection with anyone else." Tatsuha shrugged. Tatsuha looked at Shuichi and saw his eyes widen. Thinking he said the wrong thing , Tatsuha continued.

"But that's probably cause we know each other already." he shrugged it off."Tatsuha," Shuichi started.

"W-what?"

"The people you chat online with lie. They could really be a 50 year old pervert man who kidnaps people." Shuichi informed. Tatsuha burst out laughing.

"W-Who told you that?" he managed to gasp in between giggles. Shuichi shrugged.

"My best friend." Tatsuha laughed again. He couldn't imagine Hiro saying that.

"He just worries, that's all." Shuichi finished before changing the subject.

"Say, when you told me online that you were coming to visit your brother, were you planning to already, or was it just so you could meet with me?"

"It was mostly to meet with you," Tatsuha admitted. "But I thought after, hey, why not see aniki!"

"Does he know you're here?"

"Um, nope. Not unless Tohma told him." Tatsuha replied.

"Tohma?" Shuichi grew very confused.

"Yeah, I talked to him." Tatsuha told him. That wasn't really a lie. He did talk to Tohma. But why did he feel like he was lying anyway?

"Oh," Shuichi said dismissing it, and then yawning. "I'm tired, can we go?"

"Sure." Tatsuha got up, and went to pay their check, then both boys headed home.

* * *

End CH 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Developments**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. .**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Thank you ****so much**** for the awesome reviews! I love you all! ;D**

Shuichi stared at his feet most of the time as he and Tatsuha headed towards Yuki's apartment. He wondered if his lover would be there, or if he would be out yet again. Thinking over his evening with Tatsuha, Shuichi realized he did have a good time, even though Tatsuha was one of the last people he would usually spend that much time with. Not to say he wouldn't want to hang with Yuki's younger brother… it just seemed kind of weird to him. He didn't have any idea why. As soon as they reached Yuki's apartment, Tatsuha knocked on the door first.

"Aniki?" he called out. No response.

"He's never home anymore…" Shuichi told Tatsuha, sadness in his voice. Tatsuha sighed. He took out his key and entered the apartment. To both of their surprises, they heard typing from Yuki's room.

"Yuki?" Shuichi called out. The typing ceased and slowly Yuki opened the door and walked into the main room.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried out ecstatically and glomped the writer."Arhg! Get off!" Yuki muttered. Shuichi quickly climbed off.

"I'm happy to see you." he grinned. Yuki just stared at the younger man with the same expression on his face.

"Whatever." he muttered.

"Hello, Aniki." Tatsuha made his entrance."Tatsuha." Yuki grunted unpleasantly."Where have you two been?" Yuki asked in an 'I don't care but I'm asking to be polite' tone. Nonetheless, Shuichi replied.

"Out and about." he grinned. At this, Yuki grunted impatiently. No one said anything, so he headed back to his computer room. Just then, Tatsuha interrupted the silence."So, Aniki, I heard that you've been out a lot." he replied, trying to sound casual. He for sure did not want his brother knowing that he knows about the women he's been seeing behind Shuichi's back. Yuki grunted a yes."Where have you been, Shuichi misses you." Tatsuha grinned. Shuichi blushed bright red.

"Out with my editor. I write the brat notes and stick them on the fridge." he said. Tatsuha was about to say something, but he caught himself before he told Yuki accidentally what he knew. At that, the three individuals began having random conversation, Shuichi and Tatsuha doing the most talking, and Yuki grunting and contributing to the conversation here and there. Tatsuha found that he really enjoyed Shuichi's company. Nearing the end of the conversation, Shuichi yawned, signalling it was time for bed. Yuki stood up.

"Tatsuha, couch. Shuichi, come with me." Yuki grunted. Shuichi's eyes lit up as he followed his lover to their bedroom. Tatsuha lay down on the couch and closed his eyes, not sure as to why Shuichi sleeping with Yuki bothered him, they were lovers. Yet again, lovers weren't supposed to cheat on each other. Tatsuha finally went to sleep with a headache.

* * *

At work the next morning, Shuichi was cheery and had a spring in his step. He was overjoyed by the amazing night he had with Yuki. Hiro assumed as much. He was waiting for the right moment to approach Shuichi to tell his friend about Yuki. Hiro was reluctant to do it that very day though, because Shuichi was in such a good mood and he didn't want him to become depressed. It had do be done though. So when he caught Shuichi sitting alone, during his break, Hiro walked up to Shuichi.

"Hey, Shu…" Hiro said, his voice wavering.

"Yup, Hiro?" Shuichi looked at his friend, wondering why he sounded nervous.

"I have something to tell you." Hiro informed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"I was at a bar the past few days and I saw -" he was cut off by the doors to their studio opening and Tohma entering.

"Shindo-san, I must speak with you." Tohma informed him. Hiro cursed under his breath. The worst timing ever.

"Sure, Seguchi-san." Shuichi replied politely. Then quietly to Hiro, Shuichi whispered,

"You can tell me whatever it is after work, okay?" Hiro nodded at that. Shuichi then stood up, and followed Tohma to his office. To his surprise, Taki Aizawa was there again. He hoped this wasn't about the joint concert. Working with Taki would just put him in a horrible mood."Shindo-san, Aizawa-san, I have something to inform you." Tohma replied sadly."Due to an unfortunate circumstance," he continued. "Your joint concert is now cancelled." Shuichi wasn't sure he heard his boss right. Cancelled? Shuichi and Taki looked at each other, their eyes widening. Then Shuichi stood up, punching the air with his fist.

"Hooray!" he cried out.

"I expect you to deliver the news to your respective band members." Tohma replied. "You may exit." At that, Shuichi bounded out of the room and back into Bad Luck's studio."Guess what guess what, guess what!" Shuichi cried excitedly.

"What could it possibly be, Shindo-san?" Suguru asked, impatient like usual. Sakano fainted out of suspense.

"Our joint concert with ASK is cancelled!" Shuichi cried out. Other than Hiro, no one seemed to care. Shuichi grinned. The day kept getting better and better. He then remembered that Hiro had something to tell him. He walked up to Hiro after work.

"Hey Hiro, you said you had something to tell me?" he grinned. Hiro sighed. He couldn't do this to his friend, not when he was in such a good mood at least.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Shuichi shrugged.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Shuichi told Hiro. Hiro nodded and both boys went their separate routes.

* * *

Shuichi returned home to hear shouting and bickering. Shuichi shrugged it off as a normal sibling squabble between Yuki and Tatsuha.

"I'm home!" Shuichi called out. He headed towards the living room where Yuki and Tatsuha were arguing. Upon his entrance, Tatsuha glanced at Shuichi.

"Welcome back." he grinned.

"What's the problem?" Shuichi asked, curious as to why they were fighting.

"He won't let me stay here for the week." Tatsuha replied, obviously steaming. Shuichi's eyes widened.

"Oh, why not Yuki?"

"I don't want him to." he replied.

"Why?" Shuichi asked."Please Aniki! I have nowhere else to go. I can't just go back to Kyoto.""And why not?"

"Because I don't want to." Shuichi sighed. The argument continued like this.

"Please stop fighting!" Shuichi cried, stepping in the middle of the brothers. Tatsuha got one last thing out."Why don't you want me to stay here, Aniki?"

"Because you're annoying and I can't get my work done with you and the brat hanging around and making a racket." Yuki replied. At this, Tatsuha fumed.

"Well, if you weren't out cheating on Shuichi with women at bars behind his back, I'm sure you would get a lot more work done!" Tatsuha replied, satisfied with his statement. Shuichi choked when Tatsuha said that. Yuki was… cheating on him? He stared at Yuki with a confused expression.

"Yuki is this true?" he questioned. Yuki just looked pissed. He didn't answer. Shuichi began to get mad. Tatsuha mentally slapped himself. He didn't mean to say that… he was mad and it was an accident.

"How did you know about that?" Yuki asked furiously. Tatsuha shrunk back."Well, you see…" he stopped, sheepishly.

"It's none of your business what I do, Tatsuha." Yuki yelled at his brother. Shuichi took this as conformation that what Yuki said was true.

"How could you cheat on me, Yuki?" Shuichi screamed, with tears running down his cheeks. Yuki began to look really pissed.

"Out!" Yuki screamed. He took Shuichi and Tatsuha by their coat collars and pushed them into the hall and then slammed the door in their faces. Shuichi burst into tears.

"This is your entire fault!" he cried, blaming Tatsuha. Tatsuha frowned.

"How?""It just is!" Shuichi crumpled by the wall, sobbing. Tatsuha calmed down.

"How are you taking it?" Tatsuha asked Shuichi. Shuichi stared back at Tatsuha angrily.

"How do you think I'm taking it?" Shuichi screamed. Tatsuha looked taken aback. He never imagined Shuichi had this much rage in him. Now feeling a little fearful, Tatsuha pounded on Yuki's door.

"Aniki! Open up!" he yelled. No answer. Tatsuha got pissed. What was his brother's problem anyway?

"Hey, Shuichi. Come on; let's go out for a while." Tatsuha extended his hand to the singer, willing him to take it, adding to himself that hopefully Yuki would let them in when the returned if he got a little quiet time. To Tatsuha's surprise, Shuichi took his hand. Shuichi secretly planned to get very drunk that night.

* * *

Shuichi and Tatsuha entered the bar. The same bar that Tatsuha exited with Shuichi in a hurry the other day, because of Hiro's advice… and money. Tatsuha snickered at the memory. Tatsuha looked around. No Yuki… Hm, Hiro wasn't there either, he observed. Tatsuha tried to get Shuichi to talk to him, but he kept bursting into tears, like the world was falling apart. Apparently to him, it was. Tatsuha glanced at Shuichi, appalled at how much beer the singer was putting down. He'd be wasted in no time. Tatsuha groaned. He didn't really feel like taking care of the drunken singer, so he grabbed Shuichi's hand and yanked him out of there."What are you doing?" Shuichi cried angrily.

"Saving you from a major hangover." Tatsuha grumbled, pulling Shuichi along. Tatsuha glanced at his watch. It's been 2 hours since they left Yuki's. Maybe they should go back. His brother had enough time to work, he concluded. He grabbed Shuichi's arm again and dragged him back to Yuki's apartment.

* * *

"Aniki!" Tatsuha pounded the door again. "Please open the door!" There was no answer. Furious, Tatsuha took out his cell phone. He dialled his sister's number.

"Hello, Tatsuha?" Mika answered.

"Aneki, Yuki kicked Shuichi and me out and won't let us back in, can you talk to him?" It took a moment, but then Mika agreed that she'd try. Tatsuha went and sat beside Shuichi on the floor in the hall.

"I called Mika. She'll make Eiri let us in." Tatsuha assured Shuichi. Shuichi nodded pitifully. After about ten minutes of complete awkward silence, Tatsuha's cell phone rang. He answered it.

"So, will he let us in?" Tatsuha's expression formed into a frown when Mika told him that she had no luck whatsoever.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Tatsuha demanded, furious.

"Why don't you sleep in a garbage dump? It suits you both." Mika replied.

"Aneki!" Tatsuha shrieked. Mika laughed it off.

"Why don't you come stay with us for the night? I'll ask Tohma if it's okay." Tatsuha mumbled an agreement. Mika came back and said it was alright with Tohma.

"Okay. We'll be there in an hour, thank you Aneki."

"No problem, bro." at that, Tatsuha hung up. Tatsuha walked up to Shuichi.

"Mika said we can stay with her and Tohma for the night." he replied. "Let's go." Shuichi meekly agreed, to tired and miserable to put up a fight.

* * *

END CH 4.

TBC.

**A/N: Gomen. I really don't know where Mika lives, or if she and Tohma live together. But they do for this story, k? ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Developments**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. . lala. nope.**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Thanks to the awesome reviewers, I love you all! :)**

**P.S. Sorry for the long wait in updating, I was inconveniently feeling rather lazy this week. v.v**

Shuichi and Tatsuha arrived at Mika's house right away. It wasn't that far away from Yuki's apartment. Tatsuha got up and rang the doorbell, and then glanced at Shuichi. The singer still had tears streaming down his face. Tatsuha sighed. He didn't want it like this."Come in," Mika told the boys as she opened the door wide. Shuichi hesitated, so Tatsuha took his arm and pulled him inside. Inside, Tohma was there to greet them. They greeted each other, and then Shuichi stifled a yawn. Tohma caught it.

"Are you boys tired?" Tohma asked. Shuichi nodded.

"Mika-san, would you be so kind as to show the boys where to sleep?" Tohma politely asked his wife. Mika nodded.

"Come with me." she got up and walked down a hallway.

"Shit this place is big," Tatsuha muttered inaudibly as they followed Mika down the hallway. Abruptly, Mika came to a stop.

"This is your room." she nudged the boys into the bedroom.

"I picked out a couple of sleeping bags, one for each of you, so you don't fight over the bed." At this, Tatsuha shrugged. He was doubtful that Shuichi was strong enough to fight for the bed, but fair was fair. Shuichi immediately flopped down in one of the sleeping bags and silently cried himself to sleep. Tatsuha, however was having a difficult time getting to sleep. He kept tossing and turning, and thinking. What was his aniki's problem anyway? Did he get off of making people younger than him suffer? It wasn't that he hated staying at his sister's place or anything… he just wanted to know why his brother was so mean to both himself and most of all, Shuichi. He fell asleep in the middle of coming up with possible reasons.

* * *

Shuichi woke up abruptly after a night of very odd and vivid dreams. He was sweating buckets, and he felt as if he was burning. He also felt something heavy ontop of him. Where the hell was he? He slowly opened his eyes and saw a fairly large room with a large bed, large windows that were letting in a lot of sunlight, oh and there was someone's arm draped over his torso. Shuichi let out a loud scream and pushed the arm off of him. At that, the person gasped in return, stifling his own scream. Shuichi turned around to see who it was.

"Tatsuha…?" Shuichi frowned. "Where am I?""You don't know?" Tatsuha muttered. "Thanks a lot for waking me up."

"No. I don't know…" Shuichi trailed. "I-I'm sorry… but your arm was on me and I-I freaked."

"I always sleep weird. Don't blame me." Tatsuha grumbled and put his head back under his pillow, eager for at least another half hour of shut eye. At that, Shuichi stood up wobbly.

"Tatsuha, where am I?" he demanded."Mika's place." he grumbled once again. Shuichi's eyes glazed over as he remembered the events of the previous few nights. Chatting with Tatsuha online… Yuki…. Cheating on him. Shuichi's eyes brimmed with tears. He couldn't deal with this anymore. He had to see Yuki. He stumbled towards the door, tripping over Tatsuha in the process. At that, Tatsuha shot out of bed, angrily. What did Shuichi think he was doing anyway? Tatsuha wanted to sleep. Whatever, he would have had to get up eventually anyway, he concluded. Shuichi needed to ask Tatsuha something, but he was scared the younger boy would get mad at him.

"Tatsuha…?" Shuichi began. Tatsuha just gave Shuichi a questioning glance."What time is it?" Shuichi asked.

"Look at the clock." he remarked. Shuichi didn't notice a clock in the room. He glanced towards it. He then panicked. He was late for work! K would kill him, Suguru would get pissed, and Hiro would be disappointed. He couldn't have that. Shuichi jumped and hurried out of the room. Mika and Tohma's home was so large, Shuichi was worried about getting lost. He didn't worry long, however for he entered the living room where Mika was making something on the stove.

"Hungry?" she asked. Shuichi shook his head. "I've got to get to work." Mika held up her hand.

"Stop. Tohma called in sick for you." she told the singer. Shuichi glanced wide-eyed at Mika.

"Oh. Tell him thanks." he told her. Mika nodded in response. Shuichi then silently walked back to the guestroom. Or 'their' guestroom, unsure how many guestrooms Mika and Tohma had in their gigantic home. He entered the room, noticing Tatsuha was asleep again. Shuichi walked towards his sleeping bag, and dragged it at least 5 feet away from Tatsuha, just in case.

* * *

Shuichi woke up to voices. Well alright, one voice. It was Tatsuha's. It seemed that Tatsuha was on the phone. Shuichi wondered who he was talking to.

"What's your goddamn problem anyway, Aniki? Let us back in your place." Tatsuha was practically shouting into the phone. Wait, was Tatsuha talking to Yuki? Shuichi wanted to talk to him too, yet he didn't want to Tatsuha to yell at him the way he was yelling at Yuki. Shuichi hung back, thinking how surprised Hiro would be to know that he was at Mika and Tohma's house. He grinned, picturing the look on his face. Shuichi patiently waited for Tatsuha to be done with the phone. When Tatsuha put the phone down, Shuichi walked up to him."What did Yuki say?""He's being a dim-witted mean ass freak." Tatsuha muttered angrily. Shuichi giggled."He's always like that. Um, may I use your phone?" Shuichi asked. Tatsuha nodded.

"Who are you calling?"

"Hiro." Shuichi dialled the number and waited for Hiro to pick up. If he was at work, he would answer his cell. When he picked up, Shuichi greeted his friend."Guess where I am?" he giggled."Not at work!" he bellowed.

"S-sorry. Tohma called in sick for me. I'm at his and Mika's house with Tatsuha." Shuichi informed his friend.

"What? Why?" Hiro gasped. Shuichi told Hiro the whole story, including chatting online with Tatsuha, and leaving out the part about Yuki cheating on him. He didn't want pity. Especially from his best friend.

"Shu…" Hiro sounded anxious.

"Nani?" Shuichi asked, genuinely concerned. Hiro sounded weird.

"Remember I was going to tell you something when Tohma whisked you away the other day at work?""Yeah. What was that?"

"I was at the bar one night, and I saw Yuki with some woman. They were making out and such. I came back other times during the week and I saw the same thing. I'm sorry, Shu." Hiro told him. Shuichi's eyes watered."I know about that. Tatsuha said so." Shuichi murmured.

"What! I paid him so he wouldn't tell you!" Hiro cursed."What? You paid him?" Shuichi yelled into the phone angrily. He could just see Hiro's flinch.

"I'm sorry Shu, I know it would have devastated you-""So you knew all along and didn't tell me?" he yelled. "Some friend!" he then slammed down the phone in a rage. How dare he? Hiro should have told him what he saw when he first saw it. Shuichi would have believed him. Or so he said. Tatsuha then came in and put his hand lightly on Shuichi's shoulder. "What was that about?"

"Hiro told me he paid you not to say anything to me about Yuki." Shuichi muttered."He didn't tell me… He didn't tell me…" Shuichi cried.

"I'm sorry. I know he should have told you." Tatsuha comforted Shuichi. After that, Mika entered the room.

"Tatsuha, your father is worried. He said you've been gone longer than you usually are."

"I know, I know. I'll go back soon." he replied. Mika turned to Shuichi."Shindo-san, you can stay here as long as you need to. Until my brother lets you back in, or you find other arrangements." Shuichi nodded meekly.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." she smiled lightly and headed off again. Shuichi sighed. He needed to get out for a while. All this crap was making him depressed. Some fresh air would for sure do him some good. He told Mika he was going out, and he headed out the front door. He had no idea where he was going, but he didn't care. Shuichi glanced at the sky, surprised at how late it was getting.

"Uhg!" Shuichi cried as he tripped over his shoelaces. He dusted himself off and stood up, when he saw a figure standing by a garbage bin looking at him.

"Yuki?" Shuichi gasped.

* * *

END CH 5.

TBC..

**A/N: Sorry this was shorter than usual, I had to put something up. I was going to end this further on, but I decided to end it here instead. Hah. n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**New Developments**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. .**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Thank you to all the awesome reviewers and thank you everyone for your support! **

**P.S. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual. This is the rest of the plot I have so far, and I have yet to make more. I was going to add this to the end of the previous chapter, but I decided to make a smaller chapter with this on its own.**

"Brat." Yuki replied in a bored tone, staring at Shuichi coolly. Shuichi's eyes lit up instantly. He thought for sure that Yuki came to get him to bring him back to his home.

"Yuki, did you come to bring me back?" Shuichi asked excitedly. Yuki shook his head.

"No." Shuichi dropped his gaze."What do you want, then?" he whispered.

"To apologize for kicking you out when clearly the whole thing was Tatsuha's fault." he stated.

"I shouldn't have kicked you out when clearly I was the one at fault, cheating like I did." Shuichi looked back up at Yuki.

"Are you apologizing? Do you regret cheating on me? Do you want me back?" Shuichi asked hurriedly, awaiting the answer.

"No." Yuki replied. "This works out perfectly for me; I've been looking for a good excuse to dump you." At this, Shuichi dropped his eyes again.

"Why?" he whispered painfully. "What did I do?" Yuki cringed. He obviously didn't have a good answer to that question other than the basic 'you are annoying,' bit. He finally decided to be logical.

"We barely have time to see each other anymore and we're growing apart." he gave as excuse, believing that Shuichi would be satisfied with his answer.

"That's your fault," Shuichi cried out. "You're always out cheating on me with women." Yuki cringed again."That's it! Just accept it! It's over! I never want to see you again!" Yuki snapped, getting right to the point. Shuichi burst into tears.

"No!" he sobbed. "Why?" he ran after Yuki as Yuki started walking away. Shuichi slipped and fell down as Yuki called for a cab, and got in as one came. Shuichi stood up as the cab drove away, feeling very numb. How did everything go so wrong?

* * *

"Shuichi! Shuichi!" Shuichi gazed up from his spot on the ground, hearing someone calling his name. He shrunk down, tears falling. He didn't want to be found. Not yet.

* * *

Tatsuha was a mess. Shuichi had been missing for about 5 hours straight, and Tatsuha didn't find one single clue that led him to the singer's whereabouts.

Tatsuha had looked almost everywhere, starting with where he worked, to Hiro's place, to Yuki's, and even the park. Why was he going to all the trouble? Tatsuha kept questioning himself.

The truth was, Tatsuha was worried about Shuichi. He didn't want to admit it, however, not even to himself. Tatsuha sighed and continued searching.

It was getting dark, so Tatsuha took out a medium sized flashlight that he took just in case. He flicked it on, and pointed it towards things around him. A tree, a bush… a tree… more trees… wait. Where was he, anyway? He didn't recognize his surroundings.

A sudden sound of a bird shrieking startled Tatsuha so much that he jumped forward, tripping on something. He hit the ground with a thud. He quickly got up, shining his flashlight on the ground to find what he tripped over. It was… a shoe?

He bent over and picked it up. It was Shuichi's. He was sure of it. He stood up straight, shoe in hand. If this was Shuichi's shoe, it would mean Shuichi was here, wouldn't it? Tatsuha thought.

He jumped when he heard a sudden sobbing noise. He flipped around hastily. Sure enough, there was Shuichi, crouched along the ground.

"Shuichi!" Tatsuha called out angrily as he rushed towards the singer. He pulled Shuichi to his feet and looked him in the eyes.

"What the hell were you doing? You were gone for nearly 5 hours!" he snapped, dragging Shuichi to a park bench and sitting him down.

"I was-" he started but cut off. "Tohma and Mika were worried!" Shuichi didn't answer, only sob-hiccupped. Tatsuha calmed a bit."What happened?" he asked, genuinely. Shuichi choked on his tears.

"Y-Yuki-" he managed.

"Aniki? What did he do to you?" Tatsuha demanded, angrily.

"D-D-"

"Did he dump you, is that it?" Tatsuha asked, impatiently. Shuichi nodded, solemnly, crying his last tear. Tatsuha sighed.

"Well, let's go back to Mika's place." Tatsuha sighed, pulling Shuichi to his feet. Shuichi shook his head.

"N-No. I don't want to go back there." he pleaded.

"Why not?" Tatsuha demanded."I-I just don't."

"Well, you have to go somewhere, how about your friend Hiro?" Tatsuha asked. Shuichi nodded."Well, can you get there on your own?" Tatsuha asked. Shuichi nodded once again.

"Okay, go." he replied. Shuichi nodded and hurried off.

Tatsuha then quickly decided against letting Shuichi go by himself. He was bound to get hurt again. Tatsuha mentally slapped himself. He was acting more like a parent than a friend. Nevertheless, Tatsuha followed Shuichi to make sure he got to Hiro's safely.

Once he watched as Shuichi rang Hiro's bell, Hiro apologizing quickly to Shuichi for something, and then they hug, Tatsuha got up and walked toward his brother's place. Eiri Yuki was going to pay for what he did to Shuichi.

Enraged, Tatsuha knocked on Yuki's door, ready for confrontation.

END CH 6.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

New Developments

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I've been lazy, and I've been short on time because of school. I'll try and update more often as of now. (:  
**

**P.s: I've also got another story coming soon too. The best part is, you: the reviewers get to choose who Shuichi gets to be with by the end of the story. NOT YUKI. Okay, Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 7**

Tatsuha braced himself before he knocked gently on his brother's apartment door.

"Aniki?" he tried calling out, but it came out squeaky.

"Aniki?" he tried again, voice more sturdy. He heard a rustling noise from inside, and the door slowly opened, revealing his brother in a bad state. Yuki's hair was messed up, his reading glasses were crooked, and his face was red. Tatsuha gasped.

"Aniki, have you been crying?" he asked, smirking as he let himself into the apartment.

"No. I've been up working on my latest story." Yuki grumbled as he shut the door behind Tatsuha. Tatsuha shrugged, feeling oddly amused.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked, his mouth forming a hard line."What, can't I just visit my brother on a social call?" Tatsuha asked, trying to sound innocent. Yuki just glared menacingly at Tatsuha. Tatsuha sighed.

"Actually, Aniki, there was something I was hoping to say to you before I left to go back to Kyoto." he started. He glanced at Yuki before he continued. He got an answering glare. Tatsuha sucked up his regret and continued."I know it isn't my place to say this, and it isn't any of my business, but…"

* * *

"And that's what happened!" Shuichi sobbed into Hiro's conforting arms.

"Shh, Shu... it will be okay." Hiro hished his bandmate and friend.

"No! It won't be okay ever again!" Shuichi cried.

"Yuki..." he whispered.

"Why don't you go to bed, Shu?" Hiro stood up, gently pulling Shuichi into a standing position as well.

"No." he whispered. Hiro sighed wearily. As much as he loved his friend, he didn't feel up to being Shuichi's caregiver when he was angsting over Yuki.

"What did I do wrong?" Shuichi moaned, the tears letting up slightly.

"You did nother wrong." Hiro assured him. "Yuki's all at fault. He's the one who cheated on you." Shuichi sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to sleep." he told Hiro. Hiro nodded and Shuichi instantly fell asleep. Hiro placed a blanket over his sleeping friend, and went off to sleep himself.

* * *

"You're damn right it's none of your business!" Yuki snapped, causing Tatsuha to flinch.

"But Shuichi's my friend..." Tatsuha argued.

"I don't give a Shit." Yuki growled. "It's none of your business."

"I could report you." Tatsuha said smugly, hoping it would do some harm.

"For what, dumping a brat?" Yuki replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"No, for leaving him in the rain." Tatsuha retorted. "It's a criminal offense." Tatsuha hoped that was true. Yuki groanded.

"Shit. He didn't go to Nakano's or something?"

"No. I found him knocked out cold, on the ground." Tatsuha told his brother, his voice growing angrier by the minute. Yuki groanded again, putting his hand on his head.

"Baka." he muttered. Tatsuha smirked.

"Well, I'll be leaving in the morning." Tatsuha informed his brother. "I'm staying at Mika's for the night. Good night, Aniki." At that, Tatsuha backed out of Yuki's apartment and headed towards Mika's place. On the way, he did some thinking. To Tatsuha, it seemed as if his brother hadn't known that Shuichi never moved since Yuki had left.

Tatsuha couldn't believe how moronic Yuki had been. If he had to break up with Shuichi, couldn't he have done it nicely, in his apartment or something? Instead he did it harshly, and left the poor boy in the middle of nowhere in the rain, knowing that his emotions take over. Tatsuha then walked right into a tree.

"Uhg." he moaned. He musn't have been paying attention to where he was going. Since when did he care about what his brother did anyway? He finally deiced that the truth was, he didn't like to see people hurt.

No, he thought. Scratch that. He just didn't like to see Shuichi hurt. Why was that? Tatsuha pondered silently. Was it because of his vulnerability or was it just his connection to Yuki? Tatsuha shook his head quickly. He'd think about it later, for he just arrived at his sisters house. Tatsuha knocked lightly on the door. Tohma opened the door and let him in. Tatsuha plopped himself down on the sofa just as Mika walked in.

"How's Shuichi doing?" she asked.

"Not well. I dropped him off at Hiro Nakano's place." he replied.

"I hope he'll be okay. I know how much he loved… - loves Yuki-san." Mika sighed. Tatsuha shrugged.

"Would you check up on him before you leave in the morning?" Mika asked.

"Of course." Tatsuha shrugged again. It was no big deal.

"Thank you." Mika replied. Tatsuha smiled slightly. He would have went to check up on him anyway, regardless of whether Mika brought up the topic or not.

"You should get some sleep." Mika told him.

"I will." Tatsuha laid down on the couch, pulling a blanket over himself. Mika nodded and left the room. Tatsuha went to sleep, thoughts of Shuichi and Yuki swirling around his head.

* * *

Shuichi woke up to knocking on Hiro's front door. Shuichi sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, wondering what time it was. Shuichi heard footsteps heading towards the door. Good, he thought. Hiro was home to open it. Shuichi heard the door open, and Hiro greeted the person at the door.

"Hello, Tatsuha." Hiro said. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just coming to see how Shuichi's doing." Tatsuha explained. "I brought him here in fairly bad shape last night, and I wanted to see him." At that, Shuichi felt his face grow hot, and he didn't know why. He breathed in. Was Tatsuha worried about him?

"I don't know how he is, he's still asleep." Hiro replied.

"Oh." Tatsuha sighed. "Mika asked me to check up on him." he finished. At this, Shuichi's heart sank. So Tatsuha wasn't worried about him, he was just following Mika's orders. Shuichi didn't know why he cared so much, he just knew that he had to get up and at least tell Tatsuha thanks for rescuing him the previous night. Shuichi stood up, only to topple onto the ground because of wooziness. Hiro who was apparently startled from the noise, poked his head inro the room to see Shuichi crumpled on the floor.

"Shuichi?" Hiro gasped, running over to him with Tatsuha following.

"What happened?" Tatsuha asked, eyes wide. Shuichi pulled himself up and smiled at Tatsuha.

"I fell..." he explained. Tatsuha grinned.

"We can see that."

"Thanks for rescuing me last night, Tatsuha." Shuichi said, sounding greatful. "I might have died." Tatsuha laughed.

"No problem, Shuichi." Tatsuha grinned. "And I'm sure you wouldn't have died." he added, gently punching Shuichi's arm playfully. Shuichi couldn't help but laugh. Tatsuha was sure one to brighten people's moods. Suddenly, Tatsuha sighed. Both Hiro and Shuichi looked at him expectingly.

"I have to leave," Tatsuha replied sadly. "I'd love to stay, but my father expects me back." Shuichi frowned at that.

"When can you come back?" he asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Tatsuha replied. "I suppose I'll have to come back soon to visit Yuk-" Tatsuha stopped, fearing that Shuichi's wounds were too fresh.

"You." he corrected.

"Okay." Shuichi mouthed, understanding what the monk meant. Tatsuha then said his good bye's and headed towards the door. A wave of sadness rushed over the young singer. He would terribly miss Tatsuha. Why would he miss Tatsuha? Shuichi tought. He had no idea. Shuichi focased his eyes on Tatsuha. His kind eyes. His sexy black hair. His smile. His... These thoughts sent Shuichi's mind into overdrive as tears welled up in his eyes. Did he "like" Tatsuha? Shuichi took a step forward, as Tatsuha opened the door. 3, 2, 1... Shuichi counted down in his mind.

"Don't go!" Shuichi cried out to Tatsuha on impulse. Tatsuha turned around quickly, his eyes widening in shock and surprise.

"What?" he cjoked out. Shuichi started sweating. How was he going to fix this?

"Uh... uh..." Shuichi stuttered, fully away of both Hiro's and Tatsuha'as eyes on him.

"I was dreaming..." he tried to cover up. "Daydreaming. I was talking to Yuki." Tatsuha turned around again, and headed out the door.

"Don't go." he whispered once more, tears welling up and spilling down his cheeks.

* * *

Tatsuha jumped onto his motorcycle, started it up, and started for Kyoto. As he left Tokyo, he thought about Shuichi. When Shuichi said he was daydreaming about his brother, it was like something in him snapped, causing him to leave hurriedly in a huff. Why did he care what Shuichi daydreamed about? He didn't, he concluded. Still, deep down he knew it was a lie. Tatsuha tried to analyze his thoughts. Was he jealous? He tried to deny it, but he couldn't deny the truth.

Tatsuha was jealous of his brother. What did that mean? Tatsuha gritted his teeth. Yuki had everything; Looks, Fame, Women... Shuichi. Not that Yuki wanted Shuichi, but some people might. Tatsuha's eyes widened as he saw the truth. Did he want Shuichi? Did he like Shuichi? Tatsuha frowned, pissed that he couldn't decipher his own feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

**New Developments**

**Disclaimer: I do not own squat. I do, however, own Wataru Okayasu, my OC. Though I do not own either name. I got the name from characters from a couple random anime's.**

**A/n: I know I've been repetitive in the first part of this chapter, but bear with me please!**

**Chapter 8**

Shuichi sighed quietly to himself. Could he possibly falling for Tatsuha? How else could he explain his irregular behavior when Tatsuha was leaving. A sudden thought made Shuichi pale. Did Hiro and Tatsuha buy his excuse? That he was daydreaming about Yuki? It wasn't very thought out, for he had made it up on the spot.

He painfully regretted blurting out "Don't go" to Tatsuha. What was wrong with him? Whether he did it intentionally or impulsively , it was wrong. Tatsuha had a home in Kyoto. He helps his father run the temple. Shuichi had no right to ask Tatsuha to stay. If he was falling for Tatsuha, Shuichi wondered what was wrong with him. He just got out of a bad relationship he was still recovering from.

If he didn't have feelings for Tatsuha, Shuichi concluded. He wouldn't be angsting like this. Shuichi plopped down on Hiro's sofa, overwhelmed.

"What now?" he wondered aloud. Should he tell Tatsuha how he feels? Shuichi shook his head violently. Hell no. He just got dumped by someone he was with for a long time. He couldn't take being rejected one more, and Tatsuha surely didn't feel the same way. Why would he? Shuichi was just with Tatsuha's brother, for crying out loud.

Tatsuha surely didn't see Shuichi in any way other then his brother's toy. Even if he did, then nothing could happen, for Shuichi just broke up with Tatsuha's brother, and they live far away from each other. Shuichi felt tears creep their way down his cheeks. Why did he feel this way? He felt even worse than he ever did with Yuki.

Shortly, he wondered why that was. Shuichi figured it was because he loved Yuki from the beginning, no question. Tatsuha, however, he had to analyze everything. When he finally figured it out, it hit him like a brick.

"Crap." he whispered. "What do I do?"

"Shu?" Shuichi heard his name, and jumped. He turned around to see Hiro standing behind the couch. Shuichi jumped.

"Ah, Hiro. You scared me." Shuichi fake-laughed.

"Sorry Shuichi. I just had to let you know that it's time to go to NG for work." Shuichi nodded."Let me just go get dressed."

"Hurry up." Shuichi nodded once more. He sighed and got up. He didn't feel like going to work that day.

* * *

"Shuichi." Hiro called. Shuichi looked up at him and blinked twice.

"Snap out of it!" Shuichi shook his head, clearing his mind.

"Gomen," he apologized. He promised himself that he would concentrate on his music for the rest of the day.

He couldn't think of Tatsuha anymore. Shuichi stepped forward to grab his microphone, meaning to try again, but as he moved forward, his foot got caught on a cord on the stage. He fell off the stage, and landed flat on his face, and on his arm.

"Shuichi!" Hiro gasped.

"Shindo-san!" Sakano, who was standing on the sidelines, made himself appear, spinning like a tornado into various walls. Shuichi attempted to sit up, cradling his arm against his chest. Suddenly, the door opened and the members of Nittle Grasper entered the building.

"Shu-chan!" cried Ryuichi as he ran towards the fallen singer."Are you okay, Shu-chan?" Ryuichi asked.

"No." Shuichi blurted out, thinking of Tatsuha. Ryuichi's eyes widened with concern. Shuichi frantically backtracked.

"I'm okay, Sakuma-san… I just fell." he laughed, and fake smiled. He hoped it looked genuine to Ryuichi. Ryuichi grinned child-like, and helped Shuichi up.

"Whoahh," Shuichi wobbled. He felt light headed and woozy. Then he blacked out.

* * *

Shuichi woke up with a start. He blinked a few times, trying to lose the blurriness in his eyes. He looked around at his surroundings, contemplating where he was. He was at Hiro's, in the guest bedroom.

He remembered passing out after falling off the stage at work, and taking to Ryuichi Sakuma After that, his mind was blank. He assumed that Hiro brought him back here after his collapse. Shuichi sighed and sat up. Just then, the phone rang from the living room. Shuichi felt well enough to go answer it, but he heard Hiro get to it first.

"Hello?" Hiro answered."Oh, what can I do for you?" Shuichi climbed off the couch curious, and wanting to eavesdrop.

"Yes, I am Hiro Nakano." There was a pause."What?" Shuichi heard Hiro gasp. Shuichi crept silently towards the living room, pausing just outside the guest bedroom, so he wouldn't be seen.

"Oh my God." Hiro choked out. "It can't be…" Shuichi started to sweat. What happened? He panicked.

"Is she okay?" Hiro asked, panic audible in his voice. Pause.

"Thank you, I'll be there as soon as I can." Hiro replied, looking calmer.

"Thank you for contacting me." He finished. "Bye." Hiro dropped the phone back where it was, and Shuichi rushed back into Hiro's guest bedroom and crawled back into the bed, and shut his eyes, hoping that Hiro would tell him what happened.

Sure enough, Shuichi heard footsteps walking down the hallway. Shuichi rolled over, eyes closed. As much as he wanted to know what Hiro's conversation was about, Shuichi didn't want his best friend to know he was eavesdropping."Shuichi?" Hiro called out. "Shuichi, wake up."

Shuichi felt Hiro gently shaking him. Shuichi slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Noticing Hiro's panicked expression worried Shuichi."What's wrong?"

"It's Ayaka…" Hiro replied sullenly. "She's in the hospital." Shuichi's jaw dropped.

"What happened? Is she okay? Is she dead?" Hiro help up a hand, signaling for Shuichi to stop. Shuichi waited impatiently for Hiro to continue.

"On the phone was a police officer. Ayaka's father told them to contact me, since I'm her boyfriend." Hiro explained. "They told me that Ayaka was walking home in Kyoto, when she was shot by a criminal."

Shuichi shuddered at that.

"Oh my God, Hiro." Shuichi gasped. "Why would someone do that?"

"I don't know…" Hiro sighed. "Right now she's in surgery. They seem to think she'll be okay after the surgery and recover, but you can never be one hundred percent sure." Shuichi crawled over to Hiro and gave him a hug.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Hiro." Shuichi tried to reassure his friend. "Did they catch the guy who shot her?" Shuichi asked.

"No," Hiro replied. "He shot her, and ran. No one found him after that. They knew who did it though. He's a wanted criminal by the name of Wataru Okayasu."

"Oh, Hiro." Shuichi sighed. "Are you going to go to her?"

"Yeah." Hiro replied. "As soon as possible."

"Can I come?" Shuichi asked, thinking of Tatsuha.

"If you're up for it." Hiro said, his voice full of concern.

"Ha ha, I'm great." Shuichi lied, trying to sound convincing.

"Alright, you can come." Hiro smiled slightly. Shuichi nodded.

He knew this trip was about visiting Ayaka in the hospital, but Shuichi could only think about the fact that Tatsuha lived in Kyoto. Part of him wanted to see him so bad, and the other part wanted him to stay back, and forget about him.

Shuichi knew that if he and Tatsuha ran into each other, it would be very uncomfortable for him, but he would go… for Hiro, and for Ayaka.

Shuichi gave Hiro a final hug before he went to pack select items for their trip to Kyoto.

* * *

"One beer." he ordered the bartender as he sat down on the bar stool.

"There you are, Eiri Yuki." the bartender handed Yuki the drink, grinning at the novelist. With a glare, Yuki chugged the drink and out down more money.

"Another." the bartender obliged as Yuki chugged yet another beer. Yuki was out, taking a break from his work, and where better to go than to his favourite bar. Yuki was still on edge after his "fight" with Tatsuha a couple of nights ago.

Thinking about it brought back some very menacing anger he felt towards his brother. Yuki really felt like murdering the little brat. What right did Tatsuha have to criticize the way he treated Shuichi.

It wasn't any of his business. Yuki snorted. Surely Tatsuha and Shuichi weren't that good of friends. Yuki sat up, ready to ask for another beer, when he was suddenly knocked off of his chair.

"What the hell?" Yuki growled as he quickly stood up and turned to glare at the figure who he assumed had knocked him over. The man had dark sunglasses on, and a hat on his head.

"Pardon me," he apologized quickly. "I didn't look where I was going."

"I would think not." Yuki snapped angrily.

"Well, well, look who got up on the wrong side of the bed." the man retorted. "You're the famous Eiri Yuki, aren't you?" Yuki frowned.

"What's is to you?"

"I'm a big fan of your work." he replied, changing his voice so he was speaking low.

"Who isn't?" Yuki sarcastically remarked. The strange man grinned. The grin was mysterious, like he had a dark secret.

"May I have your autograph?" the man asked, taking a pen and pad out of his jacket pocket.

"No." Yuki frowned. He chugged down his last drink. He turned around to leave, when he felt something smack him across the face.

"Did you really just do that?" Yuki growled at the strange man. The man took off his sunglasses, exposing penetrating green eyes. The eyes looked murderous. A hand reached out towards Yuki, grabbing his shirt, and pulling him away. They stopped in an alley outside the bar."Listen punk,." the man hissed. "No one ever says no to me."

"I think I just did." Yuki retorted. The man quickly looked side to side, as to make sure they were alone. He then reached into his pocked and pulled out a silver object. A gun.

"I've already shot down 3 people who said no to me today. Eiri Yuki, do you want to become my fourth?" Yuki fought back the urge to laugh out loud. Was this guy serious? Obviously so, as the man raised the gun to Yuki's temple, and clicked the trigger. Yuki laughed nervously.

"Ha ha, of course I'll give you my autograph!" Yuki took out his own pad and pen, and scribbled his signature onto the page."What's your name? I need to know who I'm making this out to."

"I can't tell you my name," he replied with a smirk. Strangely enough, Yuki found this sexy.

"Okay…" Yuki replied, keeping the sarcastic remarks to himself. He really didn't want to make this guy mad again. The stranger grabbed the sheet of paper. He grinned mischievously. He leaned towards Yuki.

"Catch you later, Eiri Yuki." he whispered into Yuki's ear. Yuki jumped back, startled as the guy turned around and walked away without looking back. Yuki didn't know who this guy was, but Yuki did know one thing. He was captivated.

* * *

Shuichi and Hiro arrived at Kyoto's general hospital.

"Are you okay, Hiro?" Shuichi asked, concerned. Hiro had been awfully quiet the whole trip.

"I'm fine," Hiro shrugged, "Let's go." Shuichi followed Hiro into the hospital. They arrived at the front desk.

"Hello, we're here for a Miss Ayaka." Hiro told the receptionist.

"Door 506, to the right. She's taking visitors."

"Thank you." Hiro thanked her. They were heading off to that particular room, when Shuichi saw Hiro glance towards a vending machine, and there stood a familiar figure.

"Hey Tatsuha!" Hiro called out. Tatsuha slowly turned around, to greet Hiro.

Shuichi had took off. Shit! His mind screamed out as he ran.

"Shuichi?" Hiro called after his friend as Shuichi darted through the building. He couldn't see Tatsuha. He couldn't. He knew he would act like a big idiot in front of him, and he didn't want that. Couldn't have that.

Shuichi felt majorly conflicted, for a part of him desperately wanted to see Tatsuha, while the other half wanted to take off to the next country. Shuichi didn't need to guess at which half was dominating him now.

How did thinks end up like this? Shuichi wondered as he slowed down, well aware he was a safe distance away from the hospital. Why did he feel this way? Why Tatsuha?

Shuichi sat down on a near bench and placed his head in his hands, thinking that all this was a big freaky coincidence. Just after he realized he had feelings for Tatsuha, Ayaka got shot, causing Shuichi and Hiro to go to Kyoto, which happens to be Tatsuha's home city, to visit her. Shuichi knew he didn't have to come with Hiro, but it was as if he answered automatically. Like this was some creepy plot to ruin his life.

What was he going to do? Not only about Tatsuha, but about his current situation. He couldn't go back to that hospital. Not while Tatsuha was there. Scratch that. He couldn't be in Kyoto total. Shuichi knew what he was doing to Hiro by not being there, but he couldn't be there. S

huichi stood up, planning to call a taxi when he heard his name being called. He turned around. Just his luck. Tatsuha.

"Cab!" Shuichi called out. Sure enough, a cab pulled right up. Shuichi stumbled into it.

"Where to?" the driver asked."Um… what are your limits?" Shuichi asked, looking out the window nervously to see Tatsuha approaching the cab, wearing a pained, yet confused expression.

"Never mind!" Shuichi whispered. "Just drive! Now!" he ordered. On command, the cab driver started the engine and took off. Shuichi relaxed.

That was a close call. Shuichi wondered about Tatsuha's expression. He understood the confusion and the pain. They were friends, and Tatsuha was probably hurt that Shuichi ran away from him. Shuichi sighed. Tatsuha would never understand.

Now he realized that he had a bigger problem. What was he going to tell to Hiro?

TBC...!


	9. Chapter 9

**New Developments**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I do own Wataru Okayasu. Not the names. I don't really need to say this each time, do I?**

**A/N: I know that Yuki had no reason and it was OOC of him to do what he did in this chapter, but I did give him an explanation and you'll have to bear with that for the story. Thanks.**

**Chapter 9**

Shuichi arrived at Hiro's late the next night. He wasn't about to face Hiro yet. He needed time to think of a good excuse as to why he left the Kyoto hospital without word. Shuichi hurriedly rushed off to Hiro's guestroom to pack what remaining items in there. As Shuichi put his items in a bag, he casually thought about where he could go.

His thought process stopped completely when he heard a knock on the door. On instinct, Shuichi dove behind the couch and laid sprawled on the floor until the knocking subsided.

Shuichi cautiously sat up, and resumed what he was doing. He thought about who could have knocked. It couldn't have been Hiro. It was his house, he would have just entered. Was it Tatsuha? Did he follow him here?

The very thought made Shuichi's blood run cold. Shuichi knew his behavior probably looked very, very peculiar to Tatsuha, but why would Tatsuha come all the way here just for answers. He wouldn't, Shuichi concluded, because it wasn't him at the door. You could also never be too sure though, Shuichi panicked.

"I have to get out of here." he mumbled to himself. He quickly threw his last few items into his bag, grabbed it, and silently headed towards the door. Shuichi opened the door and slipped out. Cautiously, he looked around. He saw nothing peculiar.

He only saw the random person weeding a garden or collecting mail. Shuichi slipped on a hat and sunglasses, and walked down the street. Shuichi had decided that it would be the wisest for him to get his own apartment. He had the cash, and it was the easiest thing to do at that point. Shuichi was just getting ready to call a cab, when a loud noise startled him, causing him to jump.

The noise seemed to be getting closer, and closer. Shuichi realized that it was a motorcycle. He watched as the motorcycle came into view. He froze. It was Hiro. Shuichi grabbed his bag and dove into a bush, relieved because Hiro didn't seem to spot him. Shuichi put all of his effort into not moving. He watched as Hiro got off his motorcycle and walked to his front door. He opened the door.

"Shuichi?" he called out. Shuichi waited until Hiro was in the house, and until he thought it was safe, and then he bolted.

* * *

Tatsuha was frantically digging through his things. He had to find it, he just had to! It was the perfect excuse to see Shuichi.

"Yes!" he triumphantly shrieked, holding up the item he was so desperately searching for, the past few hours. Shuichi's Nittle Grasper DVD. He could go return it. It was the perfect excuse to go to Tokyo and see Shuichi, maybe visit a little while, depending whether Shuichi ran from him again.

Tatsuha was very confused as to why Shuichi would do that. Tatsuha worried that Shuichi somehow caught on to his feelings, and that's why he kept running. Tatsuha sighed. One way to solve this. A face-to-face discussion. If Shuichi chickened out, Tatsuha would propose that they meet in online chat, like they did when this whole mess started.

* * *

Tatsuha arrived at Hiro's place drenched in sweat. His motorcycle broke down outside Tokyo and he had to walk the rest of the way. He straightened himself up, and knocked on Hiro's door. Hiro opened the door, looking worried.

"Oh." he mouthed. "What are you doing here?" Tatsuha grinned sheepishly.

"I came to return this," he held up Shuichi's DVD. Hiro sighed.

"He isn't here. He's been missing ever since he ran out at the hospital."

Tatsuha's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know." Hiro sighed again. "This is so frustrating, I'm worried." Tatsuha frowned. If Shuichi caught on to Tatsuha's feelings, he still had no reason to run away. Tatsuha sighed.

"Well, if Shuichi does show up, please give him these." Tatsuha handed Hiro the DVD's.

"I will," Hiro assured Tatsuha. Tatsuha nodded."I'm staying at Mika's for the time being, she'll always take me. I'll drop by occasionally and check up. See ya." Tatsuha left, and started walking down the street.

He'd go to his brother first. Maybe Yuki knew where Shuichi was.

* * *

"Go away!" Yuki growled at the rapid knocking at his door that would not subside. It didn't stop, so Yuki stood up, and went to answer it. When he saw Tatsuha there, he was the least bit surprised. Tatsuha was staring at him solemnly.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked, growing very impatient.

"Nothing… I was just wondering if you've seen Shuichi."

"No. I haven't seen the brat since I dumped his sorry ass." Yuki retorted.

"Oh," Tatsuha replied sadly. "He went to Kyoto with Hiro Nakano to visit Ayaka at the hospital. I'm sire you heard about her being shot and all. Then without any word, Shuichi took off. It seemed as if he did it when he saw me." Tatsuha frowned. Yuki laughed.

"I'm sure anybody would run if they saw you." Yuki replied. Then he frowned.

"I don't care about what happened to that brat. Go away." Yuki then shut the door in Tatsuha's face. What concerns did Tatsuha have with Shuichi anyway?

Not like he cared. He didn't. He now only cared about his mystery man. The one who threatened to shoot him. Yuki hadn't seen him since their first encounter, and wanted to see him again.

He knew it was odd, he couldn't help it. Yuki groaned, pissed. What the hell was his problem lately anyway? Yuki got up and headed towards his fridge. He reached inside to pull out a can of pop.

His hand grabbed air. His fridge was empty? Yuki growled and kicked the fridge. He really did need to go shopping. Only because he didn't want to starve to death, Yuki grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

* * *

Shuichi wandered around the grocery store, taking items off the shelf. Shuichi was stocking up on food for his new apartment that he just settled into.

He needed food to live on. Shuichi looked around, pulling his hat over his eyes. He didn't want anyone to recognize him. In fact, that was the last thing he wanted. Shuichi knew that running away, twice, was very stupid and immature, but he just couldn't face anyone and their questions and accusations quite yet.

Especially Tatsuha.

_Tatsuha…_Shuichi shuddered. He had no idea what he would say to Tatsuha, had he ran into him and was not able to get away.

Shuichi grabbed a box of cereal off the shelf and turned the corner into the junk food aisle, when he saw a familiar face.

It was Yuki. Shuichi's jaw dropped, and so did the cereal box he was carrying. As it hit the ground, Yuki turned around, and once he recognized who it was, he narrowed his eyes.

"You." he said angrily. Shuichi squeaked.

"Hi Yuki." Yuki walked toward Shuichi and grabbed him by the wrist painfully.

"What are you doing?" Shuichi gasped.

"Taking you somewhere," Yuki growled. "I've heard all about your escapades, and I have no idea what the hell you're doing, and I don't frankly care, but I'm sick and tired of everyone coming to me, bugging me, asking me where you are." Yuki yanked Shuichi out of the store, knocking Shuichi's groceries onto the ground in the process.

"Where are you taking me?" Shuichi asked, in a high-pitched voice. Once he recognized the neighborhood, Shuichi shrieked.

"No!" Shuichi tried to wriggle himself of Yuki's grip, only to not succeed. Yuki was too strong. Yuki pulled Shuichi up a set of porch stairs, and knocked on the door. Panicked, and defeated, Shuichi tried to brace himself.

He knew he would have to face his friends eventually. Shuichi frantically tried to think of excuses to why he bailed. The door opened.

"Yuki-san?" the person at the door asked, suspiciously. He then glanced at Shuichi who was looking unsettled.

"Shuichi!?" the guy exclaimed, relief in his voice.

"Hi… Hi Hiro." Shuichi gulped. Hiro grabbed Shuichi by his other wrist and pulled him inside. Shuichi cringed as Hiro thanked Yuki for bringing him, and shut the door behind him. Hiro turned to Shuichi and tapped his foot expectantly.

"Well?"

"How's Ayaka?" Shuichi tried to cover up. Hiro sighed.

"She's going to be fine. I'm going back up to visit her this afternoon."

"Good." Shuichi fake-smiled as he slowly started to back up towards the front door.

"Stop." Hiro demanded. Shuichi gulped.

"Why did you run out of the hospital like that?" Hiro got right to the point.

"Uh… I remembered that I had something to do here." Shuichi tried.

"What did you have to do, Shu?"

"Uh… w-work-related stuff…" Shuichi stammered. Hiro looked at Shuichi intensely.

"It's not a big deal, Shu. I just would have liked it if you told me you were leaving before you did." Hiro explained.

"It was too late," Shuichi whispered.

"What?" Hiro gasped, obviously confused.

"I-I'll tell you next time." Shuichi promised, fingers crossed behind his back."Be sure to." Hiro replied. "Are you staying somewhere?"

"I uh, got an apartment." Shuichi replied.

"Oh." Hiro sighed. "Well, I guess you couldn't stay with me forever, and you need your own life." Shuichi nodded, backing towards the door.

"Hey, before you go, I got something for you." He slipped into the bedroom and came out carrying something. He handed it to Shuichi.

"Your Nittle Grasper DVD's. Tatsuha came by to drop them off while you were missing." Right after Hiro said that, Shuichi breathed in deeply, and he felt tears sting his eyes. Shuichi quickly turned away. He didn't want Hiro to see.

Tatsuha came all the way here… just to give Shuichi his DVD's? That couldn't mean anything, though. He probably found them and thought they were cluttering up his place.

Then again, to Tatsuha, anything Nittle Grasper was far from clutter. Shuichi smiled slightly at their thing in common, Nittle Grasper Fanism. Shuichi finally concluded that Tatsuha must have came to visit Yuki and dropped off the DVD's because it was merely convenient.

"Shu, what's wrong?" a worried Hiro asked, interrupting Shuichi's thoughts. Shuichi wiped the tears away and turned back to Hiro and smiled.

"Nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I could ever be." Shuichi lied. Hiro sighed and decided to let it go."You can leave now if you want." Hiro said. Shuichi nodded and headed out the door.

"That was awkward," he mumbled to himself. Looking at the ground, Shuichi turned the corner and bumped into something-someone. Shuichi looked up.

"Sorry!" he cried out, as he looked at the person he bumped into. Shuichi froze. It was Tatsuha.

He watched as Tatsuha stood up and stared at him. Shuichi stared back, frozen, heart thudding. Why him? What did he ever do to deserve this?

* * *

**TBC... or will it? Heheh.**


	10. Chapter 10

**New Developments**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I do own Wataru Okayasu. Not the names. I don't really need to say this each time, do I?**

**A/N: I have the plot worked out for up to Chapter 15. I'm planning to have at least 20 Chapters, which is new for me. So I hope you people enjoy. -grin-**

**Chapter 10**

Shuichi and Tatsuha stood there staring at each other. Tatsuha calm, yet depressed. Shuichi silently freaking out. Shuichi turned around to run again, when Tatsuha reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. To Shuichi's surprise, the grip was gentle.

"Why do you keep running?" Tatsuha asked, trying to make his voice sound steady and even. Shuichi gulped, trying to wriggle his hand out of Tatsuha's grasp.

"I-I-I don't have an a-answer." Shuichi replied, voice wobbly and cracking. Tatsuha mentally cursed himself. If Shuichi was acting this way because he somehow knew about Tatsuha's feelings, then it was his fault for betraying something on his facial expressions.

Tatsuha hadn't told anyone, so that was the only way that Shuichi would have found out unless he can read minds.

"Why?" Tatsuha asked again, harsher and louder. Shuichi cringed. Shuichi knew that he couldn't tell Tatsuha the truth, so he said the first thing he thought of that would sound believable.

"I-I hate you. That's why."

* * *

Yuki opened the door to his favorite bar, and took his usual seat. He ordered 2 beer, and thought about his most recent encounter with Shuichi.

Yuki knew something was up with Shuichi lately. Not that he cared, he was just making an observation. Yuki chugged his beer down, then he heard a cheerful voice from behind him.

"Hello, Eiri Yuki!" Yuki turned around. It was him. Mystery guy who could have shot him. Secretly, Yuki was happy to see him, but he replied in an indifferent tone of voice.

"Yo."

"How's it goin'?" he chirped.

"Good." Yuki grunted, and just for the sake of conversation, "how about you?"

"Oh! It's goin good." the man grinned.

"Why can't you tell me your name?" Yuki asked, annoyed.

"Just because…" he whispered. Yuki shivered. This guy was very strange, yet very intriguing and Yuki was fascinated by him, for some unknown reason.

"Wanna go something?" the guy asked.

"Uh… sure?" Yuki replied, suspicious. The guy grinned and playfully grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled him out of the bar.

"Where are we going?" asked Yuki.

"Does a movie sound alright?"

"I… guess…" Yuki replied.

* * *

Shuichi slammed the door to his apartment shut. He couldn't believe that he just lied to Tatsuha. Although he knew he didn't want to tell Tatsuha the truth, he could have said something less harsh. Now Tatsuha things that Shuichi hates him.

Shuichi knew that Tatsuha obviously believed it, for after Shuichi said it, Tatsuha let go of Shuichi, and he saw pain in Tatsuha's eyes before he walked away. Shuichi understood. To Tatsuha they were supposed to be friends.

Shuichi wiped a few stray tears from his eyes as he headed into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. He opened the fridge, realizing it was empty. He then remembered his stuff was stuff at the grocery store, after from when Yuki suddenly yanked him to Hiro's house.

"Stupid Yuki." Shuichi muttered to himself. Now he would have to go back to the store. Shuichi thought for a moment about going back to stay with Hiro, but decided against it, because people would find him there.

No one knew where his new apartment was. Also, Shuichi was sure he wasn't about to get a refund on the apartment. Shuichi sighed and grabbed his wallet, hat, and sunglasses. Back to the store.

* * *

Tatsuha knocked hard on his sister's door. Tatsuha was there to collect his things because he decided that he would go back to Kyoto.

It was the easiest solution for him. He had to get away. He couldn't stay there knowing that Shuichi hated him. Mika opened the door, and noticed Tatsuha's depressed face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Tatsuha mumbled, moving past her Into the house and towards the guest room. Mika stopped him.

"Tatsuha, you haven't been yourself lately." Mika stated. Tatsuha mumbled something inaudible, turning away. Mika turned Tatsuha around so they were looking eye-to-eye.

"You know I'm just worried about you." Mika said. "I'm your caring sister." Tatsuha nodded and flashed her a said smile.

"I know." he replied. Mika sighed.

"If it was something serious, you'd tell me, right?" she asked. Tatsuha thought about this. If he was to tell anyone about his situation it was surely be his sister. She was caring, and helpful.

"It's just… relationship troubles." he tried. Mika's expression changed to one of understanding.

"Who is she?" Mika asked. She? Tatsuha wondered. Tatsuha then realized that was an advantage for him. He could tell her his story, and she wouldn't know who he was really talking about."Well… she's cute, and nice…" Tatsuha started.

"What's her name?" Mika asked. Tatsuha stalled.

"Uh… Ami."

"That's a nice name, so what's the problem?" Tatsuha then launched into the story. He started with when he first realized his feelings, and 'her' running away whenever the met. He ended with the confrontation, and 'her' telling him she hated him.

He of course, left out the part about 'her' ex being his brother. When he was done, Mika sighed sadly.

"I think that's why she kept running, and said she hated me. It's because she caught onto my feelings." Tatsuha stated.

"I really feel for you, Tatsuha." Mika told him.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"You should tell her the truth." Mika told him. Tatsuha cringed. He couldn't.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes. If she rejects you, at least you have closure.

"But… we're friends. I don't want to screw that up." Tatsuha argued.

"Do what you think is right." Mika concluded. Tatsuha solemnly nodded.

"Can you run an errand for me?" Mika asked. Tatsuha nodded.

"Can you pick up some groceries for me? I have somewhere else I need to be." Mika asked, handing Tatsuha a shopping list.

"Sure." Tatsuha replied. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do. He could stay in Tokyo for another day… or two.

* * *

"Isn't this awesome?" he whispered into Yuki's ear. Yuki shrugged. Horror wasn't exactly his cup of tea, but this movie was an exception.

Not that he'd actually admit it out loud. The guy flashed him a grin, as if he just read Yuki's mind. Yuki turned back to the movie.

Still, the nameless guy obviously loved these kinds of movies, and if it was what it took to spend time with him, he'd have to make do.

* * *

Tatsuha grabbed a basket, and entered the frozen food isle to grab his first item, frozen veggies. He placed it in the basket and continued into the next isle. He scanned Mika's grocery list. Tatsuha saw the next thing on the list was cheese.

Tatsuha walked towards the dairy isle, when he saw Shuichi. Tatsuha jumped back and hid behind a snack shelf. What was he going to do? Tatsuha took a deep breath. He didn't hide from his problems.

He would go and talk to Shuichi. He had to. He would ask Shuichi why he hates him. Tatsuha took a step forward, then another, and another, until he approached Shuichi.

He dropped his shopping basket gently without making noise onto the ground.

"Shuichi?" Tatsuha made his presence known. Shuichi turned around. Tatsuha watched as different emotions flashed across Shuichi's face. Confusion… worry… panic… anger. Shuichi spun around.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" Shuichi demanded. Tatsuha faked a laugh.

"No, no, not at all!" I'm just getting Mika's groceries for her. See, I have a list!" Tatsuha said, trying to sound cheery as he waved Mika's list in Shuichi's face. Tatsuha noticed Shuichi suppress a sigh as he turned around again. Tatsuha decided to get right to the point.

"Shuichi, why do you hate me?" he asked. He watched as Shuichi struggled with a response, tears forming in his eyes.

"I-I-I don't hate you." he cried out.

"I just said that so you would leave me alone."

Tatsuha was taken aback by that response. For once, Tatsuha didn't believe what Shuichi said.

If Shuichi wanted Tatsuha to leave him alone… that would mean that Shuichi would hate him anyway.

"What?" he asked. Shuichi turned around and his shoulders heaved. When he turned around, Shuichi wasn't crying anymore.

"T-Thanks for returning my Nittle Grasper DVD's." Shuichi said. Tatsuha narrowed his eyes. He knew that Shuichi was only trying to change the subject.

Was all of this really because Shuichi knew about Tatsuha's feelings?

It seemed as if Tatsuha was going to have to ask him indirectly to find out, so if Tatsuha asked him directly, and Shuichi had no idea, then Tatsuha would be in trouble.

Tatsuha asked indirectly.

"Do you… do you know anything?"

Shuichi looked worried and confused.

"Huh?" he squeaked. Tatsuha mentally slapped himself. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Never mind." he mumbled. Shuichi stepped back, and headed the other way.

Tatsuha watched him run, and then he whispered.

"Don't go."

* * *

Shuichi was at the check out, paying for his groceries. He could have ran out of the store, leaving his groceries for another time, but he didn't want to return for them.

He didn't want to come to this store again for a long while. While Shuichi was glad that he told Tatsuha that he didn't hate him, he wasn't sure that Tatsuha believed it. He was also worried that he made himself look like an idiot in front of Tatsuha.

Shuichi collected the groceries, paid for them, and headed out.

* * *

As Shuichi put his groceries away in the cupboards of his new apartment, Shuichi couldn't help but wonder why he kept angsting over Tatsuha like that.

He didn't have it nearly as bad as it had been with Yuki. Shuichi had no idea why that was. Maybe he needed a psychiatrist or something. He quickly shook the idea out of his head.

No, what he needed was advice. He needed to tell someone. Shuichi thought about it, and realized that Hiro was the only person he had that he could tell this stuff to. They were best friends.

Still, Shuichi knew Hiro wouldn't understand, because of all the Yuki stuff, but he had to tell someone.

* * *

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

**New Developments**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I do own Wataru Okayasu. Not the names. I don't really need to say this each time, do I? **

**A/N: I do get lazy. You probably noticed that for I keep copy and pasting my disclaimer.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"See you!" Wataru Okayasu bid farewell to his movie date. Yuki replied with a grunt before walking off. Wataru had a very fun time with the famous novelist, despite his negative attitude. However, Wataru knew that secretly, Yuki had a great time and liked him.

Wataru knew that Yuki was annoyed that Wataru wouldn't tell Yuki his name. To make him happy, Wataru decided to give a fake name the next time Yuki asked. Wataru couldn't tell Yuki his real name. He had no plans of ever letting Yuki find out that he's a murderer.

Or was, lately he had lost all interest in shooting people. He was lucky that the police didn't catch him yet. Wataru knew it wouldn't make a difference if Yuki found out, because then Wataru would threaten to kill him.

Wataru always got what he wanted. Since Wataru did a backup check on Yuki, he could also bring up the fact that Yuki killed his old tutor. Wataru grinned to himself. Everything would work out perfectly.

* * *

Yuki was heading home after the movie. To Yuki, the ending totally sucked. However, he enjoyed the company. As much as he hated to admit it. During the movie, and during all moments with his new friend, he grumbled, moaned, and whined, but deep down he enjoyed every minute with him. Yuki snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a faint voice call out.

"Watch out!" Yuki spun around and noticed a ball flying straight towards his head. Yuki ducked, but the ball hit him anyway. Yuki got up, grumbling. When the kids called out to him to give the ball back, Yuki ignored them.

He kept walking towards his apartment. Suddenly, a loud noise made Yuki suddenly turn his head to the right, trying to see where it came from. Not looking where he was going, Yuki smacked into a poll. Wobbling, Yuki backed up from the pole. A flyer attached to the pole caught his eye. It was a wanted poster. The picture on it was…

"Oh my God." Yuki grumbled. It read "Wanted Criminal: Wataru Okayasu" it was the picture of his mystery man. Yuki grabbed the flyer and stormed off the way he came. So that was why he wouldn't tell him his name, he reasoned.

He thought that he would call the police or something. Yuki growled. How cow he hide something that huge from him? How? Yuki knew he was probably scared he would go to jail, but there still was no excuse.

Yuki's mind briefly flashed to the night they first met. He threatened to kill Yuki had he refused to give his autograph. Yuki also vaguely remembered Wataru mentioning something about killing 3 people before running into Yuki.

Yuki shuddered. What else was he hiding? What was he capable of? Yuki couldn't help but wonder. Yuki would go find Wataru right now, and demand and explanation. Yuki smirked. Things would go his way, he'd be sure of it.

* * *

Shuichi had his hand raised, ready to knock on Hiro's door. Shuichi was very nervous, for he was about to spill his guts. Shuichi knew it was for the best. He knew he couldn't keep it bottled up forever, it couldn't be good for him.

He also needed some advice. Shuichi took a deep breath and knocked on the door. As Hiro opened the door, Shuichi felt the nausea rise up into his throat.

"Hey Shu? What's wrong?" Hiro asked, frowning. Shuichi opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Come in." Hiro welcomed Shuichi. Shuichi slowly walked in, and made himself comfortable on Hiro's couch.

"How are you?" Hiro asked.

"Fine."

"What's wrong?" he asked again, concerned for his friend.

"Nothing." Shuichi croaked. At that, Shuichi cringed. He lied again, and he already deicded that this time he would tell Hiro the whole truth. Hiro raised his eyebrow at Shuichi. Shuichi frowned.

"Okay… I'm not fine." Shuichi stated."I figured," Hiro replied. "Tell me what's wrong?" Shuichi nodded and tried to think of a way that he could tell everything without revealing that he was talking about Tatsuha.

"I-I-" he started. Hiro sat down and silently urged Shuichi to continue. Shuichi took a deep breath and started again, but nothing came out. He tried again.

"Hiro… do you remember what happened with Yuki when I fell for him?" Shuichi asked.

"How could I forget?"

"Well…" Shuichi whispered. "It happened again." Hiro frowned.

"But he cheated on you."

"No… no… not Yuki." Shuichi sighed. "Someone else.""Who?" Hiro sat up, eyes widening, curious as to what Shuichi had to say. Shuichi quickly answered.

"Nobody you know." Hiro instantly grew suspicious. His eyes narrowed. He knew now that it was somebody that he knows.

"Alright… tell me about this person? Is he or she older than you?" Hiro asked."Uh… he's younger." Shuichi sighed. Hiro nodded. So it was a he.

"Where did you meet them?" Shuichi gulped. It would be awfully difficult to answer that question.

"Uh… it was an accident." he said, hoping Hiro would buy it.

"How long have you known them?" Hiro asked.

"About two years." Shuichi frowned. That long? He never realized it. Hiro raised his brow. There was no way that Shuichi associated with someone for two years and he didn't know them."So… how's your relationship with him?" Hiro asked.

"We're friends." Shuichi started. "And then once I realized I had feelings for him I avoided him. I-I couldn't talk to him, I kept running away. I don't know what to do." Shuichi finished. Hiro thought about this for a moment.

"I think you should tell this person how you feel." he stated. Shuichi looked appalled.

"Are you crazy?" he nearly shrieked. "T-that's the last thing I want to do!" Hiro shrugged.

"It must be done, you know."

"I-I… why?"

"You know," Hiro grinned. "Closure." At that, Shuichi looked confused.

"Huh?"

"If he rejects you, or doesn't feel the same, you have closure. At least you got it off your chest."

"B-but… we're good friends. I don't want to ruin that." Shuichi whispered.

"But Shuichi, you can't go through life bottling your true feelings in. You have to tell him." Hiro finalized. Shuichi sighed sadly.

"Perhaps you're right." he responded. Hiro nodded.

"Perhaps?" he added, teasingly.

"Thanks… Hiro. I'll go now." Shuichi got up and left. He sent Hiro a last wave before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Tatsuha let himself into Mika's house with her groceries. He didn't know when she or Tohma would be home, and he wasn't in the mood to check.

Tatsuha still was very mad at himself for scaring Shuichi off back at the grocery store. He could have made general conversation such as _"How's the weather?" _or _"What've you been up to?"_ but no, he had to start right out with _"Do you know anything?" _

Tatsuha slapped himself mentally. Why did he have to do that? Tatsuha went into Mika's fridge, looking for something to eat after placing the grocery bags on the floor.

Tatsuha pulled out some leftovers from the previous day and a coke. He slammed the fridge door shut and turned around to see Mika right there. Tatsuha dropped his food in surprise. The plate shattered and the coke spilled.

"Ahh, you scared me!" Tatsuha gasped. Mika smiled.

"Here, I'll clean this up." she knelt down to pick up what Tatsuha had dropped.

"So, how are you doing?" Mika asked.

"Alright. I ran into Shuichi at the grocery store.""Oh. So how has he been doing since Eiri broke up with him?"

"I wouldn't know." Tatsuha practically snapped. Mika looked up at Tatsuha with surprise. Tatsuha quickly backtracked.

"It's just that I don't see him anymore. He has a new apartment, and he's been busy." Mika nodded."Have you seen Eiri lately?"

"No."

"Why don't you pay him a visit?" Mika asked. "I have an errand to run."

"Sure." Tatsuha sighed, even though he didn't feel like putting up with his brother's grumpy attitude.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro couldn't stop thinking about Shuichi's revelation. Who should Shuichi have possibly fallen for now? Shuichi had told Hiro that he didn't know the person, but Shuichi had also said that he had known the person for two years.

There was no way that Hiro didn't know this person. Hiro thought back to the beginning of the discussion. Shuichi had said that the person he'd fallen for was younger than him.

Still, no one came to mind. Shuichi also said that he went to great lengths to avoid this person, running away whenever he saw him. This suddenly made Hiro think about the time Shuichi ran out at the hospital.

Was that person at the hospital? Hiro thought deeply about that. No, the only people at the hospital were him, Tatsuha, and the receptionist. Hiro's jaw dropped.

Tatsuha. Tatsuha? Shuichi had fallen for Yuki's brother?

"Oh my God." Hiro said out loud. He had to talk to Shuichi about this.

* * *

"Aniki?" Tatsuha pounded on Yuki's door. He had been there for 10 minutes. Tatsuha finally concluded that Yuki wasn't at home, so he headed back for Mika's place. He'd come back later.

* * *

Shuichi knew that he didn't regret confiding in Hiro about all of his problems lately. Hiro was his best friend, and he deserved to know the truth. The problem was Shuichi hadn't told the truth. The whole truth, anyway.

Hiro still didn't know who the object of Shuichi's affliction was. By not telling him, Shuichi knew he wasn't exactly lying, but not telling the whole truth. Shuichi pondered about going back to Hiro's to confess that he liked Tatsuha, but finally decided against it.

If Hiro didn't directly ask, Shuichi wouldn't tell. He felt it was much easier that way. However, Shuichi did feel the need to tell someone. Someone who wouldn't judge him. Someone who would keep it a secret. Who did he have other than Hiro?

Yuki? Hell no. His band members, Suguru? No. K? No. Sakano? No.

Right then it dawned on Shuichi that he had no one else. No one that cared enough to listen. Shuichi sighed and sat on a bench. After his conversation with Hiro, he didn't go back to his apartment. He just walked around the city, thinking.

As Shuichi glanced around, something caught his interest. An ice cream shop. Shuichi stood up and stretched. He could sure use some ice cream right about now. Shuichi headed towards the shop when he ran into a familiar face.

"Hey Shuichi!" she smiled.

"Hello, Mika-san." Shuichi smiled back.

"How have you been doing since Eiri-san made the stupidest mistake of his life?" Shuichi cringed.

"I was better… but then I wasn't." he replied, making reference to Tatsuha that only he knew about.

"Oh… are you okay?" Mika asked, frowning. Shuichi shook his head. He didn't feel like lying."Have a sit, let's talk." Mika motioned towards a bear bench. Shuichi obliged."What's bothering you, Shuichi?" she asked. Shuichi shrugged.

"Just my crappy love like I guess." he mumbled. Mika sighed.

"Oh, Eiri-san being a male bitch again?"

"No… not Yuki." Shuichi said softly. Mika's moth curved in confusion.

"Then who?" she asked. Shuichi shrugged. Could he tell her? He decided not to. Tatsuha was currently living with Mika after all.

"I-I'm friends with him, but after I realized that I had feelings for him, I was too scared to see him. I kept running away and avoiding him. I don't know what to do." Shuichi bit back a sob. Mika felt sympathy for the young singer.

"Well, Shuichi. I think you should tell him. If he rejects you, at least you have closure." Mika said the same thing she said to Tatsuha. Wait… Shuichi's story seemed awfully familiar. Similar to Tatsuha.

She remembered Tatsuha saying that the person he liked kept running away from him. Mika's jaw dropped. She knew now. Shuichi and Tatsuha secretly liked each other?

"Funny. That was the same thing Hiro said to me." Shuichi laughed a bit, and then stood up.

"Well, I think I'll take off." Shuichi waved by to Mika, who was still in too much shock to even wave back.

* * *

TBC….


	12. Chapter 12

**New Developments**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I do own Wataru Okayasu. Not the names. I don't really need to say this each time, do I? **

**A/N: So sorry! I know it's been so long since I posted another chapter. Truth is, I lost all inspiration. It doesn't help either that I'm really lazy. Maybe I shouldn't say that I actually had this chapter in my book for months, I just didn't want to type it…**

**P.S: I'm also sorry for dragging out the plot, and putting a lot of angst. I'll try and speed things up. I'll also try to end the weird side plots that came up… o_o Thanks to you who read this and keep up. Remember, I update quicker if I get reviews. :D**

**P.P.S: Also, sorry if I made the characters super OOC. Especially Tatsuha. He was in character at the beginning of the story, but since I made him in love with Shuichi he veered off in to OOC. I'll try and wean their way back to being IC.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Hey!" Yuki called out to Wataru, who had his back to Yuki.

"Wataru!" Yuki called out once more, smirking when he noticed Wataru stop and visibly tense up. Yuki walked forward, closing the gap between them. Wataru turned around and sneered.

"What, are you a cop?" Yuki snorted at that. He reached into his pocket and tugged out the flyer. He shoved it into Wataru's face.

"Just when were you going to tell me about this?" Yuki hissed. Wataru looked taken aback.

"That… that isn't me." he responded carefully.

"Drop it. You reacted when I said your name."

"No.. I knew you were talking to me, and I was confused as to why you called me by that name."

"It's your damn face on the paper!" Yuki yelled. Wataru shrugged.

"Photoshop. Easy as that. I have enemies."

"I would suppose so," Yuki retorted. "Killed anyone lately?"

"It's true!" Wataru complained. Yuki stood there, glaring at Wataru. His death glare was so disturbing that Wataru had to give up the act.

"Fine… it's me, happy?"

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Yuki asked again.

"Didn't think it mattered." he replied. "Besides, you've done your share of killing as well."

"How did you know about that?" Yuki glanced around to make sure no one was listening.

"I did a background check on you." Wataru looked Yuki square in the eye. "I know more about you than you think, Eiri Yuki."

"That's…" Yuki thought of a word to express it. "Creepy." he decided.

"That's me. Creepy." Wataru grinned."How many people have you killed anyway?" Yuki asked, faking curiosity.

"Hmm, I killed one. Shot three others. I dunno if they made it or not."

"What did they do to you?"

"Existed."

"Huh." Yuki replied. Just then, Yuki heard a faint yelling, growing louder. Wataru looked at him questioningly as a figure approached them.

"Hey Aniki." Tatsuha grinned.

"Tatsuha, what are you doing here?" Yuki frowned.

"I just happened to see you so I came to say hello, Is there a law against that?" Tatsuha shot back, sarcastically.

"Oh my God!" Wataru squeaked, taking a good look at Tatsuha. "Are you guys twins?" Tatsuha turned to look at Wataru.

"No… I'm younger." After replying to Wataru, his eyes popped open as Tatsuha took in Wataru's face.

"Hey! That's the guy who shot Ayaka Usami!" he called out in disbelief. Yuki's eyes narrowed. He glanced at Wataru.

"Is this true?" he asked. He noticed a small smile tugging on Wataru's lips. He shrugged.

"Did you know her?" Wataru asked, curiously.

"No. Yes. She's my ex-fiancee." Yuki said impatiently. Wataru's eyes widened.

"Really? I thought you were into men?" he asked. Yuki shot a glare at Tatsuha who started snickering.

"It was an arranged marriage." Yuki explained. "One I didn't go through with."

"That explains it." Wataru smiled. "Small world, huh?"

"I'll say." Tatsuha cut in. Wataru looked at Tatsuha again, then back at Yuki.

"That reminds me, aren't you going to introduce us?" Wataru motioned towards Tatsuha.

"Whatever." Yuki said indifferently. "Wataru, my brother Tatsuha. Tatsuha, my… uh... Wataru." The boys shook hands, and then Yuki took a step back.

"Well, Tatsuha. Nice to see you, bye. Tell Mika to stop calling me." he said calmly. Tatsuha shook his head.

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" he asked. Yuki sighed. He knew what was coming.

"Stay put." he told Wataru before slowly following Tatsuha a safe distance away so Wataru couldn't hear them.

"How could you be friends with a murderer?" Tatsuha asked, frowning. "Especially since he shot someone we know."

"We're not friends." Yuki said flatly.

"You look pretty close to me." Tatsuha argued. Once again, Yuki denied it. Yuki didn't want anybody - especially Tatsuha to know that he was friends with - and possibly felt more than friends with - a murderer. Yuki decided to change the topic.

"What about you, Tatsuha?" he asked with an annoyed tone.

"What about me?" he asked. He had a bad feeling about this.

"What's keeping you here? Why don't you go back to Kyoto?" Yuki asked smoothly, while silently laughing to himself. Tatsuha looked at his feet quickly. He was not going to tell Yuki the truth, that he stayed because of Shuichi. That he stayed because he was in love with his brother's ex. Never.

"Mika needs me here." Tatsuha lied easily. Yuki frowned.

"Bull. She has Tohma." Yuki stated. Tatsuha frowned.

"There's something else keeping you here, isn't there? In fact, not something but… someone?" Yuki asked. He rather enjoyed tormenting his brother. Yuki watched as Tatsuha paled. Yuki snorted. So he was accurate? Hell, he was just screwing with Tatsuha.

"Hmm… of course I'm right. So who is it?" Yuki asked. Honestly, as long as it wasn't Wataru, Yuki didn't care who Tatsuha liked. He asked anyway because he loved watching Tatsuha squirm.

"I-I gotta go!" Tatsuha stuttered, pushing past Yuki. Yuki grabbed him and whispered in his ear.

"I swear I'll find out and tell everyone, first being Mika." At that, Tatsuha pulled away and ran off. Yuki laughed loudly. His brother was hilarious sometimes. Yuki turned around and headed back to where he left Wataru, secretly hoping he didn't leave. When Yuki got back to the place he glanced around. No sign of Wataru. He grumbled and turned around when a cold hand touched his neck. Yuki jumped and spun around, finding Wataru standing there with an ice cream in his hand.

"Asshole!" he growled.

"Aw, come on. You don't mean that." Wataru teased. Yuki sighed.

"Whatever.

* * *

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" Hiro prayed. He's been trying to reach Shuichi all day. Hiro had to talk to his best friend as soon as possible about Tatsuha. He had to know the truth.

* * *

Shuichi set his phone down on his cupboard. He wished Hiro would stop calling. Shuichi was petrified about what Hiro had to say, did he know about Tatsuha? Shuichi knew that he had to suck it up and deal with his problems. He knew he was being immature. He knew he shouldn't run away. Shuichi picked up the phone. If answering the phone would mean the ringing would stop…

* * *

"Shuichi?"

"What do you want, Hiro?"

"Can you come over here? I want to talk to you."

"You've been calling me for hours just to ask me that?"

"Well, it's pretty important."

"Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

Shuichi arrived at Hiro's feeling apprehensive. Although he didn't know for sure what Hiro wanted to talk about, he had a fairly good idea. Shuichi knocked on Hiro's door, trying to suck up his emotions, trying to be brave. Hiro opened the door and welcomed Shuichi inside.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Hiro asked. Shuichi shook his head. Hiro motioned Shuichi to have a seat before taking one himself.

"Now," he said to Shuichi. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here today." he began in a deep mock voice. Shuichi stared at him, lips twitching. Hiro grinned.

"Okay… I'm here to talk to you about 2 completely different matters." he started. Shuichi waited impatiently.

"I'll start with the more important thing. Bad Luck." he stated. Shuichi sighed in relief.

"You haven't been coming to work lately and everyone there is worried about you."

"I'll come from now on regularly." Shuichi promised.

"You better. Bad Luck has a concert coming up shortly and we're in need of some new music. We all hope that you'll write us some new lyrics."

"I will." Shuichi said. "See you then." Shuichi got up to leave, but sat down again in response to Hiro's glare.

"There's something else too." he said, more serious. Shuichi's hopes plummeted. Here it comes…

"You know when we were talking the other day?" Hiro started. Shuichi blushed, nodding.

"You mentioned that you kept running away from and avoiding the person." Again, Shuichi nodded.

"I remember you running out of the hospital when we were in Kyoto visiting Ayaka. I was confused at first, but then I remembered that Tatsuha was there." Hiro paused and glanced at Shuichi, expecting a comment. However, Shuichi was trying his best to look indifferent.

"Shuichi, are you in love with Tatsuha?" Hiro asked, more curious than anything else. Shuichi felt his face turn red against his will. He glanced at the floor again. Hiro took this as a yes, so he continued.

"Shuichi…"

"Fine." Shuichi said, loudly. "It's true. But I can't help it… I can't… control these feelings."

"But Shu, he's Yuki's brother." Hiro reasoned.

"I know that! You think I don't know that?" Shuichi snapped, suddenly feeling pissed. He got up and headed towards the door. He opened it, ready to leave when he saw a figure on the doorstep.

"Mika-san?" Shuichi questioned.

"Oh, hi Shuichi. I was hoping to talk to Nakano-san for a moment."

"What about?" he asked.

"Nothing important." she said quickly. Shuichi narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever." he opened the door and left.

* * *

Shuichi left feeling apathetic. He knew that he should be relieved that someone finally knows. It should have made him feel better, but it didn't. Shuichi thought back to the beginning of his and Hiro's conversation. Hiro had mentioned that they needed more lyrics for a concert coming up. Shuichi sighed. Lyrics, huh? He hadn't written any for a long time.

Shuichi knew his band was counting on him, but he just didn't feel up to it. Shuichi finally decided that it would be good for him. Writing lyrics would be a great emotional outlet for him. He did it before. Shuichi smiled. He would write about his feelings about Tatsuha. Shuichi suddenly felt a lot better.

Of course.

Music was the key.

* * *

"So, what's up Mika-san?" Hiro asked.

"I want to talk to you about Tatsuha." she stated. "I'm sure Shuichi came to you about something, am I right?"

"Yes. He finally told me that he had feelings for Tatsuha." Hiro told her. Mika smiled.

"I knew it!"

"How?" Hiro looked confused.

"I ran into Shuichi outside an ice cream shop. He looked distressed so I asked what was troubling him. He told me the whole story, about how he likes someone, but he's scared to do something about it so he kept running." Mika explained. "Except he didn't say who the person was. Then I replayed a conversation in my head that I had with Tatsuha. He told me a story about a girl, he said her name was Ami." she chuckled.

"He told me how he had feelings for her, and how she kept avoiding him and running away. I just put two and two together." she finished. Hiro looked surprised.

"So… they both feel the same?" Hiro asked.

"I would suppose so."

"I can't believe it. We need to tell Shuichi." Hiro hurried towards the phone.

"No!" Mika protested. "We can have some real fun with this information." she grinned.

"What are we going to do?" Hiro asked, nervous about what the older woman was thinking.

"We're going to make a plan. We're going to make sure that they confess to each other." Mika replied, grinning ear to ear. She held out her hand.

"Call us Cupid. Are you in?" she looked at Hiro expectantly. Hiro shrugged. He shook her hand.

"Yeah, I'm in."

* * *

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

**New Developments**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I do not own anything. I do not own the song lyrics. ****The song lyrics belong to the amazing Dashboard Confessional. They're the most amazing band, ever. Period. Chris Carrabba is a genius. **

**PURE GENIUS! Listen to them now… okay, thanks.**

**A/N: Sorry in advance for Shuichi's weirdo mood swings.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Uhg, no. That's not right." Shuichi grumbled, tossing yet another scrunched up ball of paper onto the small mountain of scrunched up balls of paper in his trash can. None of it was good. It was the first time Shuichi had tried to write lyrics in a long while and he was failing miserably.

To him, nothing was good enough. Corny as it sounds, Shuichi just couldn't put into words how he felt about Tatsuha. Shuichi got out another blank sheet of paper to try again, when his phone started ringing. Shuichi glanced at the caller ID. It was Hiro. Shuichi knew he would have to talk to Hiro again eventually, so he figured he'd just get it over with.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"What are you doing right now?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Nothing really… just working on lyrics to our new song." Shuichi stated.

"That's good, how about I help you?" Hiro asked.

"Um… no, that's fine." Shuichi objected.

"Come on, let's go hang out then." Hiro said as an alternative. Shuichi sighed.

"M'kay, where?" he asked, wondering why Hiro's pressuring him to go out instead of working on lyrics for their band.

"The library in ten minutes." Hiro said quickly. Shuichi raised an eyebrow. As far as he knew, Hiro never went to the library.

"Er, alright." Shuichi hung up and grabbed a jacket, exiting his apartment.

* * *

"The library?" Tatsuha was confused. "Why do you want me to meet you there?"

"There's a great biography of Ryuichi Sakuma I think you would like."

"Alright, I'll go." Tatsuha obliged.

"Great. See you in ten minutes." Mika grinned, hanging up her phone. She could only hope that Hiro was doing his job just as well.

* * *

Shuichi entered the library searching for Hiro. Shuichi finally concluded that Hiro hadn't arrived yet. After all, Shuichi's apartment was closer to the library than Hiro's house was.

Shuichi started browsing the library, waiting for Hiro to show up. He suddenly noticed a bright pink book at the beginning of the next aisle that grabbed his attention. Shuichi headed towards it, bumping into someone in the process.

"I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized.

"That's okay." the guy he bumped into smiled at Shuichi before his expression turned into one of surprise.

"Tatsuha?" Shuichi felt his mouth go dry and his body go numb.

"Hey, Shuichi." Tatsuha greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh… you know… I'm meeting Hiro." he said truthfully. "You?" Shuichi took a deep breath. He could handle this. He told himself not to run away this time.

"Well, I'm meeting my big sis." Tatsuha said. Shuichi frowned. Mika? Why did that sound so suspicious? Another question suddenly flashed through Shuichi's mind. He quickly debated whether to ask it or not. He finally decided to go for it.

"Shouldn't you be in Kyoto right now? Why don't you go back?" Shuichi made his mouth into a thin line. This was probably the longest amount of time that Tatsuha had ever stayed in Tokyo all at once. It definitely wasn't to visit his brother either. Shuichi quickly shook Yuki out of his head, turning his attention back to Tatsuha.

"For Mika. She needs my help with something." Tatsuha said nervously."But she's got Tohma." Shuichi argued, fighting the urge to run out of the library that very second. Tatsuha sighed. He was tired of lying.

"Fine… the real reason I stayed here was because of y-" he was cut off when he saw Mika standing behind Shuichi, close enough to hear everything he was saying.

"What?" Shuichi frowned.

"Never mind. Excuse me." Tatsuha said, squeezing by Shuichi in the direction of Mika. Shuichi watched as Tatsuha stopped in front of Mika. It was then when Shuichi spotted Hiro standing with Mika. Shuichi automatically put this pieces together. Hiro didn't plan this, did he?

"That bastard." Shuichi whispered to himself before heading out the door. Hiro automatically started after him when Mika placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go." she volunteered, leaving Hiro and Tatsuha alone. Tatsuha turned to Hiro.

"Have you heard anything about Ayaka lately?" he asked, making small talk. Hiro shrugged.

"Yeah, she'll be released soon."

"That's good."

"So, what are you still doing in Tokyo?" Hiro asked. Tatsuha frowned. He was really getting tired of getting asked that question.

"Because I want to." Tatsuha said, for this first time being truthful.

"I see." Hiro replied. That wasn't the answer he was hoping for. The conversation however, was interrupted when the librarian on duty walked up to them."Shh." she hissed, motioning towards the occupants of the library.

"Sorry." Hiro said sheepishly.

* * *

"Shuichi, wait up!" Mika called out. Shuichi stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Mika-san." he said politely.

"I'm sorry." she said, not meaning it.

"I'm mad at Hiro. Not you." Shuichi said.

"But I had a large part in this too." she admitted. "Hiro told me everything."

"That bastard!" Shuichi cursed, kicking a nearby trash bin.

"Shuichi, we were just trying to help you." she lied.

"If you want to help me, then stay out of my business!" Shuichi spat, storming off. Mika sighed and then reentered the library.

"No luck. He got mad and ran off. I told him you told me." she said. Hiro frowned.

"Damn it. I need to find him." Hiro waved to Tatsuha and Mika before exiting the library.

"He told you what?" Tatsuha asked Mika, confused.

"Nothing important." she said, dragging Tatsuha out of the library.

"Hey! What about the Ryuichi book?"

* * *

As soon as Shuichi returned to his apartment, he started receiving phone calls from Hiro. Shuichi finally just unplugged the phone. Shuichi smiled. He finally got some quiet time to work on his song again. He thought back to the short conversation he had with Tatsuha only minutes earlier.

Shuichi was amazed at the amount of will power he used to not run away from Tatsuha like he always did before. Shuichi grabbed his pen and started writing random lyrics down on his paper. He sighed, scrunching the paper up and tossing it into the trash.

* * *

Hiro arrived the next morning at NG Studios early and sleep deprived. He was up all night trying to contact Shuichi with no luck. Because of that, Hiro was very surprised when Shuichi showed up at the studio ecstatic.

"Hey everybody!" Shuichi grinned, jumping up and down.

"Whoa!" Suguru took a few steps back, obviously frightened of the pink haired vocalist. Or maniac, to Suguru.

"It's good to have you back!" K told Shuichi. "Now… what are you so excited about?"

"I finished the song lyrics!" Shuichi grinned. Hiro grinned back.

"Good job, Shu. Can we hear them?" Shuichi nodded. As soon as the band, K, and Sakano finished setting up the equipment, Shuichi grabbed the microphone and started singing his new song. His voice full of pure emotion.

"If you knew,  
What I know,  
Would you try?  
Before your time  
Has run on you  
And worn you down

Would you know,  
What you desire,  
In your heart?

If you knew,  
What I know,  
Would you try?

Is there time?  
Is there time?  
To follow just one desire?

Is there time?  
Is there time,  
To follow your heart?

Dress your wounds  
Test your strength  
Face the night

Crave the touch  
Feel the pain  
Know the signs

Is there truth,  
In your pain?  
You decide

If you knew,  
What I know,  
Would you try?

Is there time?  
Is there time?  
To follow just one desire?

Is there time?  
Is there time,  
To follow your heart?

As we lie  
In the shade  
Of poison trees

Are we as safe  
As we let  
Ourselves believe?"

Shuichi finished up, leaving everyone in the room speechless. After a heartbeat of complete silence, the room erupted into large applause. Shuichi took a small bow before jumping off the stage and heading towards Hiro.

"I'm sorry I didn't return your calls," Shuichi told him. "I know you meant well."

"No, Shu. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have interfered. Even if it was all Mika's idea, I shouldn't have taken part." he said hurriedly. Shuichi shook his head and smiled. He had been so depressed lately. Who knew that singing would cheer him up so much?

"Great job, Shuichi." K said, taking a step over a fainted Sakano to get to him.

"Thanks, K." Shuichi smiled.

The rest of the practice went by smoothly, and Shuichi made sure he was the last one to leave so he could get some quiet time. He stared at the empty room thinking about everything.

Hiro, Mika, Yuki, Ayaka… Tatsuha.

Suddenly, Shuichi stood up, heading towards the microphone. Once more for good luck.

* * *

Tatsuha was standing alone outside the NG Building, preparing himself to go in. He knew from a staff member that Shuichi was in there right now and Tatsuha wanted to see him.

He knew it was a bad idea but he needed to see him. The time at the library was so short. Maybe Tatsuha would even confess. It would sure take a huge load off of him.

Tatsuha swung open the doors and headed towards the front desk before he lost his momentum.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Bad Luck's practicing room is?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but we can't give out that information." the woman at the desk said. Tatsuha sighed.

"I didn't want to play this card, but I am Eiri Yuki's brother." Tatsuha smiled at her sexily.

"Ooh. Of course. Down the hall and to the left."

"Thanks." Tatsuha winked at her, heading in that direction, stuffing his hands in his pocket. As he neared Bad Luck's studio, he heard music and someone singing coming from it.

"Would you know

What you desire

In your heart"

He was confused. Practice should have ended by now. He paused in front of the doors before opening the door a crack and peeking through. What he saw astounded him. Shuichi was singing, alone in the room. Shuichi was singing as if he were somewhere else.

In another world. Somewhere amazing. Tatsuha was mesmerized by Shuichi. He sang with such raw emotion, he couldn't tear his eyes off of him. The lyrics, Tatsuha concluded were amazing.

Tatsuha knew, from Shuichi himself, Hiro, and others that Shuichi wrote all the bands songs. The boy was a genius. Tatsuha was snapped out of his reverie when Shuichi ended the song and jumped off the stage. Tatsuha was stuck in the same spot for minutes after, until he heard footsteps coming his was.

On impulse, Tatsuha bolted. He sighed, stopping and sitting on a bench near the studio. He thought about Shuichi.

* * *

Shuichi ended the song and then started cleaning up and putting the equipment away. He thought about how wonderful it felt to be singing again. It took away all of his stress. All of his problems concerning Tatsuha and everything else.

After Shuichi was done cleaning up, he grabbed his belongings and rushed out the door. It was already dark. Shuichi felt at peace with the world right now. He felt like he could do anything. So when he coincidentally ran into Tatsuha outside the studio, he felt he could come clean.

"Hi." Shuichi said to Tatsuha. Tatsuha looked up.

"Hi." he said back, getting off the bench he was sitting on. Shuichi took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"I…"

* * *

Hiro returned home with a smile on his face. That was a very productive day at work. Hiro walked into his kitchen to see his answering machine bleeping. He pressed play messages. The first one was from Shuichi.

"Hi, it's me. I just wanted to apologize again for unplugging my phone… I forgive you for what you did… I was just in a bad mood then… *bleep* the second message read;

"This is the Kyoto hospital, we have news about Ayaka Usami. Please return this phone call as soon as possible. *bleep* Hiro quickly redialed.

"Hello, how may we help you?" the person on the other end of the phone asked."Hello, you called me about news about Ayaka Usami?" Hiro questioned, worried. He hoped it was good news.

"Ah, yes. She's being released this afternoon." Hiro breathed in with relief.

"Great. Thanks." Hiro hung up, grabbing his jacket, and headed out the door.

* * *

TBC.


	14. Author's Note About Discontinued

**New Developments**

* * *

**NEW A/N: I'm so sorry, but as of now this story is discontinued. The reason is I've lost all interest in it since I'm writing original work now.**

**I also have no more ideas on where it should go. **

**I'm sorry to those who liked this story and have been waiting for updates, but this is the last of this story.**

**If you want to check out my work on fictionpress, here's the link:**

(www.)fictionpress(.com)/~glaringdream

* * *


End file.
